Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum
by Rdz2k7
Summary: taking place following Hurricane Star Genesis Wave Part 2 OVA, as the story resumes the Chojin Senshi are face with new dangers as they learn more about NIHM, The Dark Card and ODIN going rogue.
1. Journal Entry Arc Part 1

Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum (新超人戦士: ハリケーン・スター II - 2 番目の連続)  
Chapter 1 – Journal Entry Arc Part 1

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 1-  
_**  
 _-Note: Takes place following Hurricane Star OVA – Genesis Wave Part 2-_

 **(BGM: Persona 3 Fes - 11 Their Own Past)**

Now in her bedroom Rachael "Rika" Lance the Pichu opens her laptop and began to write another entry in her journal

 _"Following the incident in_ _Petropolis Several things that accrued, it began in_ _Norrisville._ _"_ _  
_  
A Flash back shows A Week Later Howard, Kanji and Tuddrussel are walking along downtown Norrisville

"Nothing much around here it's almost like they don't want us to know we're on to them." Kanji said

Tuddrussel said "Yeah and most of these places have McFist's name on them."

Now with Finn and Jake who is flying around Norrisville High when Finn spots a Space ship "Hello what we have here?" Finn said as he sees the Ship lands on top of the roof, the two head over to the roof as they see someone get out of the ship "Hey what's your name pal?"

Megan then gets out of the ship "It's okay Finn, he's a friend of Bulma's older sister Tights his name is Jaco he works for the Galactic Patrol."

"Say what?! Bulma has a big sister?" Jake mouth dropped

"Well we learned that Vegeta has a younger brother who is chilling on some far away Planet." Finn said

"Does he know English?" Jake asked

Jaco answered "I know all of Earth's many languages."

Finn asked "So what brings a Galactic Patrolman here to this planet?"

"He's not here for a reunion with Tights, Omori, and Katayude if that what you assume." Megan said

Jaco explains "Allow me to explain, a group called Thugs-4-Less has come to this planet."

"Thugs-4-Less who are they?" Finn asked

 **(BGM: Persona 3 – Mistic)**

Megan explains "They are…were a small mercenary company based in the Bogon Galaxy and in the Polaris Galaxy they offer their services to whoever paid them the most."

"Now they are here to wipe out this Ninja who protects this city." Jaco said

"But the Ninja is not even in Norrisville he's still in Japan training at the Raikazemaru Village." Said Finn

"Ture but that won't stop the Thugs from interrogating any of the Norrisville High Students by force. Jaco told us they played a hand in the Protopet Incident in the Bogon Galaxy." Megan said

Just then Bonnie contacts Finn and Jake ("Finn, Jake we have a problem at one McFist Shopping Mall")

"Who's that? Jaco asked

Finn answered "This is Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Lady Bonnibel what going in inside the Mall?" Megan asked

("Looks like they cornered some of Randy and Howard's Classmates, I already contacted Kanji and Tuddrussel they should be on their way as we speak.")

Finn grabs his Finn sword "Okay Jaco ready to kick some Space Thugs?"

"You're asking me to join you?" Jaco asked

"Yeah you are the Galactic Patrolman or the suit is just for show." Jake said

"Of course I'm a Galactic Patrolman." Said Jaco

Now inside the mall 6 thugs corners Bash and I couple of his friends 'Okay boys tell us where the Ninja us."

"Yeah lizard face no one knows where the Ninja is these days, so you space losers have nothing on us." Bash said

"Oh a smart ass!"

Jaco then jumps into the mall with his Laser drawn out "Freeze Thugs-4-Less you're under arrest!"

Bash then see Finn and Jake "Hey it's that dude with long hair and the yellow dog."

"Who's this guy again?" Jake asked

Finn asked "Should we bother saving this jerk's butt every how he went and peed on Lord Beerus' seat and almost got every dimension destroyed?"

"Oh you two got history with this Bash Character?" Jaco asked

"Yeah Bad History." Finn said

than one of the things notices the symbol on Jaco's suit "Hey! That guy with the Galactic Patrol, Let's kick his ass!"

As the thugs turned their attention on Finn, Jake and Jaco Bash and his friends ran off

 **(BGM: Ar Tonelico – Brave Beat)**

Finn gets his sword ready "Get ready for a throw down!"

 _Jake enlarge his right hand and falcon punch 2 of the thugs sending them into a water foundation another one takes a crowbar at Finn but he swings his sword and cuts it in half and then uppercuts the guy, Next 3 chased after Jaco only to be stop in their tracks but Kanji drop kicks two of them. Tuddrussel then throw a Grappling Hook  
right at the Remaining thugs and slams them into the wall  
_  
"That's takes care of these guys." Jaco said

Kanji said "So you're the Space cop Megan-Chan told us about."

"Well I hope Meg-San told Jaco that he'll be on earth for a while those thugs have been targeting students from Norrisville High School." Tuddrussel said

"Why students from a Local High School." Jaco asked

Jake explains "Our Ninja friend has been defending everyone at Norrisville High; I bet those thugs are targeting those who goes to Norrisville High School hoping to get some information out of them."

Bonnie said "Well you guys need to capture one of these thugs so we can get them to tell us who hired them to come to earth."

 _"While that's happening Mr. Sanchez and his grandson Morty along with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to Megadale so Mr. Sanchez can show Morty someone he knows."_

 _Elsewhere a Brother and Sister are cleaning up the basement when the brother starts to goof around and discovers a mysterious ring hidden in a wall panel. As the sister talk about how it's her dream to Be SheZow Rick and Morty enters the Basement from a Portal  
_  
"Rick, where are we?" Morty asked

Cyborg look around "We're in someone's house what the heck old man?"

Rick then sees the Brother putting the ring on "Oh no you don't mother fucker!" Rick takes a stun Ray and the Brother is knocked into a wall

"Rick the hell!" Morty yelled

"What did he do!" Beast Boy yelled

"He was about to put on the ring!" Rick yelled

Tommy, Chuckie and Phil turned around "Uh-oh."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you people and what did that old man do to Guy."

Chuckie said "Oh crap we're screwed Morty's grandfather got our butts in trouble."

"Wait claim down for a sec." Cyborg said

"Nice going Rick!" Tommy said

"Yeah nice dick move Rick!' Morty said

"All of you claim down!" Rick yelled "First off the guy over there is still alive I set my blaster to stun, and 2nd remember what I told you guys about Alternate Realities well there's a reality where a dude becomes SheZow. Just like that rule Sailor Moon Manga Creator Naoko Takeuchi stated only girls can become Sailor Scouts therefore SheZow can only be a girl NO FREAKING BOY!"

"You could have to tell the dude that instead of stunting him!" Beast Boy yelled

Kelly then grabs the Ring off the floor "Okay hold up what's the meaning of this, Why Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans doing here and where did this dirty old man get off comparing SheZow to Sailor Moon." She then puts on the ring

Cyborg looked at Rick "Well Rick you wanna explain yourself?"

"I'll go first" Morty began to explain "Okay let me tell you my name, I'm Morty Smith, this is my grandpa Rick and those guys are Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and Phil Deville they originally wanted to tell us something when Phil heard that Me and Rick were coming here."

"And what's Cyborg and Beast Boy's excuse?" Kelly asked

Beast Boy explain "Robin asked us to make sure this old man doesn't try anything stupid."

"In which he did!" Cyborg said

"And I'm Sterling Archer of T.U.F.F and where I can fine SheZow?" Archer asked

"Oh yeah the SheZow fan boy I forgot about this guy." Rick said

"And who wants to know?" Kelly asked

Archer then notices the ring on Kelly's hand "What the...that's the Ring SheZow wears, why the hell is this girl doing with it."

Tommy explains "Apparently in a twist of fate Rick stun her brother, knocking him out cold, and she ended up with the ring instead of him."

"Oh yeah the Alternate Really thing he brought up." Archer said

"Wait what Alternate Really?" Kelly asked

Rick explains "There's an infinite number of Realities Kelly and in one of those Realities as a joke your idiot brother who I knocked out screwed you over and put on the ring himself, by putting the ring on Guy has taken up the mantel of SheZow the role your late Aunt Agnes held."

"But in our reality which is Hurricane Star Prime, Rick knocked Guy out and Kelly end up with the Ring instead of him." Archer said

"Wait how you know Aunt Agnes?" Kelly demanded

Morty said "My grandpa had sex with her back when she was alive."

Cyborg and Beast Boy cover their ears "Dude stop talking!" Cyborg yelled

"He what?! You fucked Aunt Agnes!" Kelly yelled

"It was a long time ago Kelly we're both young, and she was alive back then so claim the hell down all of you." Rick said

"Oh my goddess how in the world that is allowed to happen?" Kelly asked

Archer said "Okay Kelly since you're the Current SheZow you may as well get use to that because there will be guys out there who would love to F##k SheZow."

"You have been to SheZow con right?" Rick asked

"Of course I'm the President of the Fan club." Kelly said

"Then you must know that there's some Fanboys who have some sex fantasy about having sex with their favorite Super heroine and SheZow is no exception." Rick said

"Stop talking!" Beast Boy yelled

"Oh shit, why this old man has to bring that up." Kelly said

Archer said "Okay if you're not up to it then, take off that Ring."

"It can't be taken off." Kelly said

"Why not?" Archer asked

Rick said "Here's a Fun Fact: one of the rules stated that whoever wears the ring is forever bound to the duties of SheZow. Unless she dies from Natural Causes or killed in battle whichever comes first."

"One Question, how do one Transform or as they said in Japan Henshin into SheZow." Chuckle asked

"I don't know." Rick said

"Let me think of something, She Prism Power, Make-Up!"

 **[SONG: Theme of Bayonetta 2 - Tomorrow Is Mine]**

*As Kelly Transform shiny red or pink ribbons that fly out of her brooch surrounding her turning her into SheZow*

"Ohhhh my god!" Morty said

"You see that, that's how SheZow should be a girl, and Phil agrees with me on that." Rick said

*All eyes looked right at Phil*

Beast Boy pointed out "Dude this guy drop his pants down!"

"Dude why you have your pants down?!" Morty asked

"Hey it's like your grandfather said there are guys who wants to do it with SheZow." Phil said

SheZow (Kelly) pushes Phil aside "If you would excuse me I need to check on Guy."

Kelly went over to see if Guy is okay as soon as he wakes up he sees Rick "ahhh! Watch out for that guy Kal he tried to kill me! And why you dress as SheZow?"

Phil said "Maybe because your sister is SheZow."

One of nowhere Beavis and Butthead hit Guy in the back of his head "Take that you Crossdressing Bunghole, Son of a Bitch!"

"Yeah really." Butthead said

"Hey what are you idiots think you're doing to my brother?" Kelly help her brother off the ground

Butthead said "Hey baby huh, huh, huh, huh you wanna get She-mazing?" he then place his hands on Kelly's right boob

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kelly then kicks Butthead in the nuts "Keep your dirty hands to yourself!"

"Look I'm sorry about these two I don't know how they followed us." Rick said

"Okay can someone explain!" Guy demanded

Rick explains "I wanted to show my Grandson all about SheZow but I got some uninvited guest anyway you all should be glad we came here or his fag would be SheZow in this Reality."

"Hey I'm no homo!" Guy yelled

"Then prove it go fine a girl and bang her!" Rick yelled

"Yeah really bring a girl here and do her." Beavis said

"Yeah do it." Butthead said

"I don't need to prove that I'm not gay." Guy said

"Yeah he don't need to do a girl just to prove to you two that he's not a homo" Beast Boy said

Kelly shouted "QUITE ALL OF YOU!"

[A sonic boom targeted a hidden door to be open]

"Hey looks like we found a hidden door." Rick said

[everyone enters the hidden door and enters the She-Lair]

"Where are we?" Morty asked

"This is the She-Lair." Kelly answered

"Everything is just how I remembered it." Rick said

Morty said "Rick let's not talking about how you made love to their Late Aunt when she was alive."

"What did he say?" Guy asked

Kelly explains "Apparently his grandfather came in here and had sex with Aunt Agnes."

"She-what?" Guy yelled

"Yeah you heard your sister fag I banged your Aunt back when she was alive." Rick said

"Dude stop calling him that!" Cyborg said

Just then Sheila is turned on "Well is it isn't Rick Sanchez."

"Hello there Sheila you still remember me."

"Who's this?" Archer asked

"This Sheila A super-computer in the "She-Lair" she's the one who give me the boot after I hit it off with Agnes." Rick said

"I don't remind me Rick and what brings you here all these years?" Sheila asked

Archer puts Kelly in front of him "Sheila guess who took up her Aunt Agnes' role."

Kelly said "Hey I can tell her without some Fan boy telling her for me."

 _-After meeting SheZow they return to Norrisville-_

Archer said "Hey everyone let me introduces you to someone you all remember those Comic Books I read as a child."

Ray look to his right "SheZow? Wait a second here something different about her from that cover of that comic you showed us."

"I know what's different about her she's younger about 15 years old, Archer this is not the same SheZow from before." Cyril said

"Of course this is not the same one, the current SheZow is related to the previously oh my god you have to be a complete dumbass to think they are one in the same." Archer said

"Okay let's see if she's really a girl under there!" Dylan came and lift up SheZow's skirt and pulled down her tights

"Oh my F##### Glob!" Jake covered his eyes

"Whoa SheZow has hair down there." Finn said as Bonnie covers his eyes

"No Finn, don't look at that." Bonnie said

"What are you doing!" Kelly demanded

Dylan turned around "She's a girl all right, Looks like that crap Rick said about an alternate world where SheZow is a boy is all talk after all."

"You!" Kelly who is blushing raises her right hand and She-Slaps Dylan in the face "Why did you pants me!?"

"Owwwww take it easy I was making sure you're 100% female." Dylan explain

Gene notices a Mace behind Dylan's back "She was about to gay bash the crossdresser if that turned out so be a boy dressed as a girl."

"She-what, that Goth girl was planning to do?" Guy asked

"I was planning to beat the shit out of the pervert if that turned out to be a boy in girl's clothing." Dylan said

Kelly said in shock "If that's the case why would you do that for?"

Josh then said "Anyway Kelly did Morty told you why we're here?"

Kelly answered "Yeah the Ninja who protects this city is undergoing some ninja training by the Raikazemaru Clan in Japan."

"From what TUFF can learn about Thugs-4-Less they been hired to track down the Ninja, a while ago they attacked the McFist Shopping Mall luckily Finn and the others with assistants from Jaco forced them to retreat." Josh said

Kelly said "Hmmmmmm They must be going after certain students from Norrisville High School that the Ninja has been on contact with, Heidi who else beside you and Debbie has been saved by your Ninja friend?"

Heidi said "Besides me and Debbie there are Theresa, Flute Girl, Bucky, Julian and Morgan."

"Okay we have to fine those people, if we get to them and take them somewhere that the thugs can't find them they'll be force to leave." Kelly said

Jaco said "I was able to get to some of the names SheZow, his name is Julian?"

"Huh where did you get to him to quickly?" Heidi asked

Jaco said "It's very easy, for an elite such as myself."

"Don't go and boast about yourself please." SheZow said

"Joshua this space officer told me that those Thugs may come for me in order to know where the Ninja has been all this time." Julian said

"It's just as Jaco informed you Julian, someone on this planet has hired Thugs 4 Less to track down the Ninja, SheZow said we need to gather Students that the Ninja has saved a couple of times." Josh explains

"Who would want to hire some brutes from outer space to harm the ninja, I doubt he been off world before." Julian asked

"It's not about if the Ninja has been off world or not, Thugs 4 Less has been hired to kill the Ninja." Alain said

Jaco said "And those thugs being on your planet is a violation of intergalactic law."

In the meantime Finn and Jake spots Bucky and Flue Girl as 3 thugs head right for them

"Hey you guys want another beat down!" Finn said

"Oh no it's those guys again!"

"Finn why are these space thugs are after us." Bucky asked

Finn explains "Since you and Flute Girl have been saved by the Ninja they are trying to capture you. Jake stay by those two I have this"

"Got ya buddy" Jake turned into a house with Bucky and Flute girl inside

 _Finn does a right hook to one of the thugs knocking him out another Thugs take a trash can and swung right at him but Finn ducks and slams his right elbow into the guy's chest, Next Finn flips over the 3_ _rd_ _Thug and slash the guy down with his Finn sword  
_  
Finn said "These guys go down to easy."

"Okay Finn let's get to two out of here before more show up."

Now with Steven and Connie who ran into Theresa "They want to force me to tell them where the Ninja is, but I don't know where he is now."

Steven said "Even if you or the other don't they may use you as bait to lure the Ninja out of hiding."

"So they want to capture us just to get to the ninja who send them here?" Theresa asked

Connie (SU) said "No one knows as of right now."

"Okay Lion we have Theresa we can go now" just then a pink Lion came and Steven, Connie and Theresa went back to where the others are."

Now with Andy who found Morgan who is sitting on top of one of the thugs who tried to grab her "Oh you took care of that guy?"

"Yes why?" Morgan asked

Andy explains "He's not the only one who is after you and a few others, so it's beat you come with me TUFF plans to keep your safe until we deal with the Thugs here."

"And just what do these thugs want with me?" Morgan asked

"Since you been saved by the Ninja those Thugs like the one you just beat up are out to get you may even try to use you as bait to lure him out. Andy explains

At Thugs-4-Less headquarters the Thug Leader has just answered his mobile phone

"Thugs-4-Less, pay for six hits and the seventh is free."

Katty spoke on the other end ("I was told you guys are willing to get paid to any job no matter what the job is, Well I have a job for you")

"You want us to what?"

("You heard of a group known as Neo DOOM I need you guys to take care of them for me as you can see they are causing me problems as of late.")

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. That'd be, uh, an unethical conflict of interest."

("Look whatever your current client is paying I'll pay you 10 times the amount it you do know that 7,595,800 Bells would be 75,959,000 Bells I'll let you figure how many bolts would it come up to.")

"Say that is a lot of bolts. Ahem, well since you put it that way, I suppose we could, uh, undo our previous obligation."

("Okay just don't take these guys likely they would go down so easily.")

"Got ya, Thank you for choosing Thugs-4-Less, Attention all Thugs-4-Less personnel, we now have, a new employer and a new target."

Now at the Local Park Kitty spoke with the Benson, the Park Manager "You want us to do what?"

"Allow us to hide these Norrisville High Student at least until we deal with Thugs-4-Less." Kitty explains

"Look Ms. Katswell I understand what you're saying about we have our own problems lately as you can see a couple of those Teenagers have been using areas of the park as their own personal Make Out spots." Benson explained

"That's still a thing?" Kitty asked

Benson said "Yes it's still a thing."

Outside Gumball and Darwin see cheerleaders from Echo Creek Academy talking to each other

Darwin said "Hey those girls are from Echo Creek Academy, the School Star and Marco go to."

"My guess is that they are going their cheerleading thing."

*Darwin and Gumball look on as Gene grabs some of the Echo Creek Cheerleader's butts*

"I love your butts!" Gene yelled

"Eeek!"

"Hey!"

"You there what are you doing?"

Gene said "I was drawn by your assets!"

Then Head Cheerleader Brittany Wong came and slaps Gene in the face "You butt grabbing pervert!"

Benson ran out of the house "What's going on here?"

Andrea pointed at Gene "This guy grabbed our butts."

Muscle man said "That's it, you Cheerleaders should be lucky to have some guy be drawn to your butts."

Gumball asked "Who's the Talking Gumball Machine?"

Benson introduces himself "The name's Benson and I'm the Park Manager in case you didn't know. Your friend here need to show some restraint with these girls and their butts and these girls need to stop exposing themselves to the guys here who are looking to have sexual relations with. And FYI I don't if some guy wants to do a girl as long it's not around here."

Gumball said "Hey these parks are known to have make-out spots get rid of some and they'll fine another spot to get down with their lover."

"He's right Benson, you can have us ruin their make out spots and they'll fine another spot to do it." Muscle Man said

Just then a soda can hits Benson in the back of his head "Hey who threw this!?"

"What are you gonna do about it old man?" said one of the Crystal Prep Students

Benson faces turned red "I'm gonna press charges on you sons of bitches!"

Benson chased after the 4 Crystal Prep Students

 _Later on Steven and the Crystal Gem stood watch around the House while Jina and Ayane scout around the park grounds  
_  
Benson said "What's with these people standing guarding around the house?"

Skips said "They want to make sure that the people inside are safe."

"Anyway I'm going home for the night Skips I'll leave you in charge of things until I get back" Benson went into his car and drove out, just then A loud noise can be heard from a far

Moments after Benson left for the Night Arron entered the Park "Alain Stevenson I have some news to tell you."

"What did you found out?" Alain asked

Arron asked "You remember that group that cornered your Ninja friend?"

"Yeah we don't know anything about them or why they want to kill him." Alain said

"Carlos learned that they are from a cult known as the Dark Card and it looks like they are aiming to free that Sorcerer." Arron explains

"(So Hannibal McFist and Viceroy are not the only ones trying to free The Sorcerer, Looks like Vincent was right when he called us.) Josh we need to let Randy know about these guys."

"Okay I'll call for Junsuke to meet us in Tokyo." Josh said

"You're going to the Raikazemaru Village, I'm going with you." Debbie said

'I'm sorry but you cannot come with." Josh said

"Why not?" Debbie asked

"I'm sorry Debbie but Lord Koga give us permission to bring only one person with us and I picked Heidi." Josh explained

"Why her?" Debbie asked

"As a School Reporter you cannot be trusted and if you were to know who the Ninja is they may have no choice but to erase your memory." Arron said

"And what makes you two think that Heidi won't—"

Heidi stop Debbie right there "I gave Josh my word that I won't say anything, I'll be back to check up on everyone."

 ** _-Chapter 2-_**

 **(BGM: Muramasa Rebirth - The Two Assassins - Second Act ~ A Version)**

After arriving in Tokyo, Japan Josh, Alain and Heidi met Junsuke Saiga "Junsuke how's everything been?" Ken asked

"Father told me that Josh and Alain are here to give your Shinobi friend a massage that the Freedom Fighters have told you." Junsuke said

Heidi then notices Junsuke's Male Meowsitc "You have a Male Meowsitc with you?"

"Yes both me and my twin sister each have a Meowsitc companion." Junsuke explains

(Meowsitc)

Now in a remote area in Kyoto, Japan a guide from the Raikazemaru Village lead Josh, Heidi, Alain, Junsuke and Megan to the Village

"Here we are."

"Thanks sir" Alain said

"So this is a Ninja Village it's like I step into a page of one of the Naruto manga Volumes or some other Ninja themed manga." Heidi said look around

"You're right whenever some step into a Village like this is like you stepped into how Japan was like during the Edo period." Megan said

as Kenichiro lead everyone to the Raikazemaru Clan's compound Heidi sees the Villagers consenting of both Humans and Earth born Mobians

"We're almost at my Clan's compound." Said Kenichiro

Heidi asked "So Josh did your father been to a Village like this?"

Josh explains "He did at one time when he first join the CPAA."

"Hey you where did you come from!"

Everyone turned around and see Debbie being pin down with 4 Jounin armed with Naginata and Kunai knives

"Debbie, don't tell me you followed us here." Heidi asked

"You know this girl?" one Jounin asked

then Kenichiro's father Shiro Raikazemaru the Wolf along with his Uncle Lord Koga comes along "What's going on here?" Koga demanded

two of the Jounin appeared before Lord Koga "Lord Koga, Master Shiro we saw this Hispanic girl slip passed the guide."

"You there state your business with our village?" Koga demanded

"Take it easy I'm not here to expose the location to your village." Debbie said

"You expect them to take your word for it?" Junsuke said

"I'm sorry about this Lord Koga, Debbie got mad when Josh asked me to come with him instead of her." Heidi explained

"I see you have an uninvited tag along, Miss Kang I'm sorry but you must wait outside the village." Koga said

"Hey hold on why?" Debbie complained

"Debra Kane don't argue with him, Lord Koga is the current head of his clan if he tells you something you have to comply without question." Megan said

"Brother I have this." After preforming some hand signs Shiro taps his fingers on Debbie's forehead knocking her out"

"What was that?" Heidi asked

Kenichiro explains "Back when the Raikazemaru clan was small my grandfather mastered a Jutsu that erases a person's memory, everything Debbie know including her reason for coming have been erased."

"So by the time she wakes up"

"She won't remember what she was doing or why she came to Japan." Koga answered

Alain said "I'll take Debbie to Capsule Corp in West City." After pick Debbie off the ground Alain use instant Transmission and teleport himself and Debbie out of the Village

"Heidi-San what's with that friend of yours?" Junsuke said

Heidi said "Again I'm sorry about that you see Debbie has been trying to seek out the ninja's identity."

"That's not something she should be seeking out, she needs to learn that there's somethings in this world that should remain hidden from public view." Said Junsuke

 _Now inside the compound they met up with Howard_

"Howard what's he doing here?" Heidi demanded

"Hey why did Spencer bring my sister here?" Howard demanded

Koga said "Heidi as a Solarian you must sworn never to tell anyone of what you're about to know."

"Solarian what's this about?" Howard asked

"Shhhhhh You must stay quite when Lord Koga is talking." Junsuke said

Shirou explains "Your brother's friend the one whose name you get wrong he's the current Norrisville Shinobi."

"What? You mean Randy is the Ninja?" Heidi asked in shocked as she turned toward Josh "Josh do you know about this?"

Josh said "At first I wasn't 100% sure until he show me, Brad, Alain and Ash himself."

"And Howard was the only who knew about this?" Heidi turned toward her brother

"I was told not to say anything!" Howard yelled

"Enough both of you, now you both know who the current Norrisville Shinobi you two must swore on the honor of your Solarian Ancestors under any reason never tell anyone of what you know especially to that girl who have to be removed from the Village." Shiro said

"What girl that got booted out of the Village." Howard asked

"Your lady friend Debbie Kang followed us, after Shiro-Sensei used his mind erase Jutsu Alain took her over to Capsule Corp. As I said before someone like that cannot be trusted the only reason your sister come with Josh is because she's someone who he can trust with this information." Junsuke explains

"And we don't want any lip from that book." Kenichiro said

"Hey takes it easy; the Nomicon didn't do anything to you current era ninjas." Howard said

"But wasn't the Nomicon that told Randy that friendship is a burden the Shinobi must not have, let me tell you something that the Nomicon need to know, Whoever think that are lower than scum. Only rogue shinobi see friends and allies as a form a weakness and that have proven to be a Shinobi's downfall by forsaking both their friends and allies." Junsuke said

Randy said "Take it easy what's with the hate sauce, there's no need for you guys to bark at the Nomicon as if it's anti-social."

"You have to forgive them Junsuke and my son Kenichiro has been taught to use their Shinobi skills to protect their friends whenever they are in danger." Shirou explain

Josh said "Anyway Randy a lot of things has been going on since you started your training here. Thugs-4-less has been hired to go after you so we gather some of yours and Howard's classmates at the park in Republic City. Later on Arron told us about the group the tried to ambush you a year ago. They are part of a group known as the Dark Card."

"What do McFist has some help besides the robot monster he been sending after me?" Randy asked

"I don't think they are on the same side as McFist." Josh said

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Odayaka na Mainichi ~2012 Version~)  
**  
Now back at capsule Corp building Debbie wakes up "What the Juice how did I end up at Capsule Corp."

Bulma explains "You ask to have an interview with my father but he's busy at the moment."

"Huh when I asked for that?"

 _-Outside-_

"So that girl followed you and she ended up getting her memory wiped, that girl need to mind her own damn business." Vegeta said

"She's a school news reporter that's not something she's gonna do even if we ask her." Said Alain

"If you asked me that girl is asking for a death wish by someone who is not an ally." Vegeta said

Just then Josh and the others came around "What is with you guys and the hate sauce." Randy asked

"It's for her own good Cunningham, she's snooping in things people were never meant to know and this Norrisville ninja identity is one of them." Vegeta said

"What's this about the ninja's identity?" Debbie said

Vegeta turned around and went Super Saiyan and yelled "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Vegeta don't scare her like that." Bulma said

"She's right Vegeta you going super Saiyan like that can cause someone like Debra to urinate on herself." Megan said

Howard said "I think she did."

"Oh my cheese." Randy said

Bulma said "Come on Debbie I'll help you clean up."

Later on back at the Park

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Mayonaka no Hazama ~2012 Version~)**

Inside the House Kitty got off the Phone with Bulma "Okay guys I just on the Phone with Bulma she says that everyone is at Capsule Corp and they told Randy about the Dark Card. However it'll be while until they here."

"How come?" Mabel asked

"Vegeta when super Saiyan, and scared Debbie to bad that she urinated on herself " Kitty said

"Ohhhhhhh she pissed on herself." Rigby laughed

"Shut up!" Mordecai punched Rigby the shoulder

Just then Benson ran inside the House and locked the doors behind him "What's your problem?" Archer asked

"You how can you butt pound someone's woman you Jigalow!" Benson yelled

"Oh no don't tell me." Kitty said

"You know about this?" Benson said

Dudley pulled Benson away from the door "Later, Let us deal this."

 ** _Outside  
_**  
"Hey Barry show your Cyborg, Jinzoningen, Artificial butt!"

"Dudley from what we know he's not really a Cyborg like #18 he's more like #16 an Artificial construct type." Kitty said

just then Skips is thrown to the ground "Mr. Skips are you okay?" Dudley asked

Skips gets back up "I'll be fine, but for an Artificial Construct type this guy is different from what Dr. Gero have made."

As the Smoke clears Dudley and Kitty sees Barry "Well, well looks who's here Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell-Maiza. Yes I'm using both your Maiden last name and the name you got from you married Jason Maiza."

Just then Arron and Nicolas joined in "You T.U.F.F Agents need any assist?" Arron asked

"Thanks we just might." Kitty said

Nicolas raise one of his swords as Barry "You Android what do you want from these people, Amity or Hostility?"

Barry said "Who wants to make peace with T.U.F.F as you Home World Mobians can tell my reason is enmity."

Dudley yelled "Oh give me a break both Kitty and I know why you're here, you want to kill Sterling, is the reason has been Sterling Archer it always been him ever since you caught him booty banging your fiancée, Frambroise."

"Pardon me but did you say that Sterling Archer has anal sex with his fiancée?" Nicolas asked

Kitty began to explain "Let me explain, Before he began this Artificial Construct type Android Barry Dylan was Len Trexler's former number two at O.D.I.N, and has helped in his official actions with the now defunct I.S.I.S and later T.U.F.F. He has a major grudge against Sterling, who was responsible for shattering his femur during a botched operation in Berlin, as well as several other incidents which almost always result in him getting injured. Eventually he loses his right leg after Sterling dropped him from a fire escape in Moscow. Sterling is also responsible for the termination of his engagement after he got caught sleeping with his fiancée, Frambroise."

"However Sterling wasn't the only who butt pound Barry's fiancée Cyril had sloppy seconds." Dudley said

"You also butt pound the guy's fiancée, this whole situation is also your fault!" Benson yelled at Cyril

"Hey you heard Kitty, Archer is the one who caused the termination of Barry's engagement." Cyril tried to defend himself

"But still you went and lay your hands…Dick balls deep into the man's fiancée!' Benson yelled

"What is this woman the Queen of Anal Sex?" Rigby asked

"So how did Barry become this Artificial Construct Android, I bet he was Robotized into one." Nicolas assumed

"Wrong Mobian, no Robotizer was use in turning me into what I am now." Barry said

"You're about that Barry the KGB didn't need to use a Robotizer when they found your body and turned you into a cyborg after that happened you ended up murdering Katya, Sterling's Ex-Fiancée, on their wedding day." Kitty said

"Hey now Kitty don't you have anything to say about that? From what I know you kinda stole Jason Maiza from your sister Katty and she hates your guts ever since your two daughters were born." Said Barry

"Whoa at the time Kitty was unaware that her sister had a thing for Jason Maiza." Dudley said

"And one a side note neither did Jason knew about that, in fact he didn't know that I had a twin sister at the time. And you need to stay out of that Barry that's between me and Katty you have no business butting in!" Kitty said

"You're right that's none of my business like I said before I'm here to kill Archer." Barry said

"And what give you the idea that we're gonna let you do that?" Arron asked

"Yeah I Knew you guys are gonna try to block me so I brought along a familiar face, he's someone who had someone he knows taken from him but was killed by Onyx-Zero." Barry said

Back In the house Peridot ran down the stairs "He's back from the dead!"

"Who's back from the dead?" Benson demanded

"DIE!" Ronaldo fires his arm Cannon and Shoots a thin beam that penetrates Bucky in his back but Mess Julian

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bucky falls silent to the ground

Finn and Jake gasped "Ronaldo but how?"

"You know him?" Benson asked

Finn explains "He was once Kendall's boyfriend but she went to Kick but-"

 _-Flash back-_ _ ****_

 ** _"_** ** _Let me go you bastards, I don't know whose worst you guys or Kick!" Ronaldo screamed_**

 ** _"Here allow me to relieve you of your pain and suffering."_**

 ** _(BGM: Mou, Inai from Mekakucity Actors)  
_** ** _  
Onyx-Zero raises his hand and charges energy in his fist and fires a one-handed through Ronaldo's stomach and threw him to the ground this shocked everyone as Onyx-1 threw Ronaldo into the Ocean_**

 ** _Kendall screamed "You monsters, he didn't deserve that!"_**

 ** _"Hey you can't blast and kill someone!" Kick yelled_**

 ** _"You care for someone like that? I saw in his mind he hated you enough to have you killed, why pity someone who wants you dead?!" Black-Pearl asked  
_** ** _  
_** _-Flash Back ends-_

"Ronaldo how are you still alive, we didn't use anything to bring you back?" Finn said

"My Survival is of no concern to you two, all that I know is that you people have allowed that Gem to kill me a year ago!"

Peridot said "Hey you no one told you to try to shoot him, you think bullets is gonna harm him, if you ask me your death is your own fault."

Benson yelled "You're not helping!"

Pearl stood back "Oh my goodness what happened?"

Julian pointed at Ronaldo "it was him, he committed Betrayal, and Murder!"

Pearl then recognize the face "Ronaldo but how, we all saw you died when Onyx-Zero drove his hand into your chest."

After seeing Bucky dead on the ground Theresa then look angrier than sad "You! Why did you kill Bucky!?"

"You're questioning me?" Ronaldo asked

"Why?! He had done nothing to you!" Pearl shouted

Finn look outside and see Barry "Oh my glob, you flipped and joined that psycho cyborg?"

"Why are you doing this? Kendall cried every time your name was brought up!" Pearl demanded

Finn drew out his sword "Don't make me do this Ronaldo!"

"I heard enough talk from you Finn!" Ronaldo fires a beam but Finn takes his sword and blocks it

 _Ronaldo jumps out of the window only to be attacked by Jina who does a handstand and send herself into air with a 2 foot kick from behind Ayane then breathes a large fire blast right at Ronaldo. Ronaldo fires a barrage from his arm cannon Jenifa intercepts him and unleashes a double blast of energy from both her hands.  
_  
" ** _Raikazemaru Ninja art: Eagle Kick Barrage_** **!** "

 _Jenifa form 12 Shadow Clones and charges right at Ronaldo, the Shadow Clones Target him with a Dynamite kick one after the other followed by Jenifa kneeling down, a blue spark appears, and then she proceeds to do a Dynamite kick.  
_  
 _Just then two laser beams hit Ronaldo's arm Cannon as he look over his shoulder he see a Female Mobian Bat dress in knight armor armed with two laser blasters  
_  
"Who are you!"

"The name is Bianca Pandragon of the Athenian Vanguard."

"The Athenian Vanguard?"

Just then two female Anthro cats came and held their weapons as Barry "Don't move Barry."

"Call off your partner."

"Well you're too late I already made myself known."

"No matter, I'm turning you both over to the Metahuman Police.

 _Bianca wasted no time and striking Ronaldo right in the chest with one foot causing him to caught up blood next she begun with a combination of punches, kicks gunshots to the arms them follows up with a double fisted pound to the stomach  
_  
Ronaldo drop to the ground "Damn! You're lucky this time. The next time I see you I'll finish what I started.

A Shadow bird dives down and carries both Barry and Ronaldo away "I'll be seeing you again!" Barry yelled

"Darn it! He got away." Finn said

just then the rain began to fall and Flute girl cries over Bucky's now dead body "Nooooooooo! Why him, why Bucky! NINJA WHERE ARE YOU!

 ** _-Chapter 3-_**

 _Later on back at the Park Josh and the other enter what looks like a gang war and Randy and Howard see a Bucky inside a body capsule  
_  
"Is that Bucky?" Randy asked

Howard asked "What happened here?

"It was Barry Dylan he came here in attempt to kill Sterling again." Kitty explain

"And he wasn't the only here there was someone else, someone who we all thought had died by Onyx-Zero's hands came back and without reason he killed Bucky." Finn said

"Mordecai that why Bucky is inside the body capsule?" Randy asked

"It's just as you been Randy." Mordecai confirmed

 _Later on Johnny, Kick and Kendall arrived at the park_

Johnny look at the body capsule "Did Ronaldo do this to him?"

Finn answered "Yeah."

Benson said "Well Barry's reason seem to be just but what about that Ronaldo kid what's his excuse?"

" _Barry's reason seems to be just_?" Julie the roundhouse kicks Benson right into the tree "How dare you! As of right now nothing Barry has done is just! There's nothing justified with what he's doing!"

"Hey take it easy kid Benson have all right to say what he said." Muscle Man said

just then Flute Girl grabs one of Bianca's guns and aims it right at Archer "Screw that! If anyone is to blame it's this man here!"

Kitty steps in "You there stop right you're doing."

"Kitty let her have this." Cyril said but then Flute Girl shoots Cyril in his knees "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"You're also the blame, having sloppy seconds!" Flute Girl yelled as she aims the Gun at Sterling

Bianca said "You there I cannot allow a civilian to use that gun."

"But it's his fault, if he didn't do all of those things to that Barry guy then Bucky wouldn't have to die, he would still be here with me!"

Heidi said "Flute girl no, if you shoot him what that makes you?"

Before Flute Gun can do anything Louise came and slams her fist into Flute Girl's chest, as Flute Girl fall to the ground Louise stomps on her chest "You see here I don't about triangle boy who is in that Body Capsule, however you don't go and point the blame on my uncle!" She then began to punch the living day lights out of Flute Girl's face

Then Lana grabs Louise and pulled her off of Flute Girl "Louise stop you're gonna kill the girl!"

"So what she gonna try to shoot at Uncle Sterling, then she's gonna have to face the consociates for it!"

"Shut up! He's not your real uncle you know!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Louise held out her right hand and fires an energy blast right at Flute Girl's right hand completely destroyed it

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hand!"

"Oh shit what did you do?" Lana said

"That girl with the bunny ears blasted the nerd's hand into nothing with an energy blast from her hand." Benson hid behind skips

Dylan look onward "Badass."

Star then came over "Dylan do you have anything to do with Louise being able to fire a Ki Blast from her hands?"

Marco said "That's right when we first met Louise she never has that skill before, did you and Golan have anything to do with that?"

Golan steps in "Oh no you two don't! I didn't do anything hell I didn't know Bunny Ears can blast someone's hand off with what you call a Ki Blast."

"Well she must have got it from someone!" Star yelled

"Maybe Louise trained just like the rest of us have." Mabel assumed

"Regardless, that should have been me who got shot in the legs along with having my right hand be blown apart" Kendall said

"Why you?" Rigby asked

"Part of this is my fault I should have asked Sunset to use her stone to bring Ronaldo back to life, if I did then Barry would have dug up his body and turn him into what he is now." Kendall said

"Kendall I believe Barry is using Ronaldo to keep us from trying to stop him because he knows that Johnny and the others will try to stop him." Bonnie said

"But still."

Kelly then steps in "Now stop that, injuring you or Cyril and Killing Sterling Archer is not gonna bring back Bucky from the dead. Revenge never resolves anything. It'll only breed more hatred."

Kendall then walks away

"Kendall?" Kick said

"I'll talk to her." Kelly followed Kendall to a small opening where she sees Kendall taking her anger out on a nearby tree by kicking it in two

"Damnit! Ronaldo why? Are you that jealous of Clarence that you would allow yourself to become this!?"

Kelly then asked "Kendall you think Ronaldo acted out of jealously?"

Kendall claim down and explained "He did stated that he hated Clarence ever since that day."

"What happened?" Kelly asked

Kendall explains "Two years ago something happened at the Buttowski's home I saw Clarence fighting his older brother Brad, the way Clarence looked at his brother I had a gut feeling that bad happened. I wanted to them but two of Brad's friends held me down, when I saw Brad was about to take crowbar to kill his own brother I told him to stop, but he refused then something in my snapped. I don't know what it was but the first then I did she slash up Pantsy and Horace then I formed some kind of energy Blade and head right for Brad I struck him in his face. When I did that half his was burst into flames. He ran off shouting."

("What the hell did you do, you lid up my face you scared me for life.")

Since then no one saw Brad not even his parents."

"Oh my goddess." Kelly said

"I don't know how I didn't all of that it's like I lost control for one moment." Kendall said

"Miss Perkin I might have the answer on why you went off on Bradley in a furious matter."

Kelly turned around and sees Whis standing behind her "W-Who are you?"

Kendall look over her shoulder "Master Whis what brings you here?"

"Lord Beerus wish to speak to Marco apparently he enjoyed the food his mother made."

Now with the others Beerus appeared before everyone "Well now what we have here it seems that one of you lost a hand?"

Rigby pointed at Louise "She did it!"

"Dude!"

Benson steps in "Who the heck are you?"

Skips grabs Benson "Easy Benson that's The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus."

"God of Destruction? Benson asked

"You should listen to him Gumball Machine man, Now then which one of you in the human named Marco Diaz." Beerus asked

Marco steps in "Hey there Lord Beerus."

"I must say I enjoyed the food your mother made I only wish Whis told me you invited him to have dinner."

Star said "Well you were still a sleep and you once said if anyone wake you up we're dead meat."

"Really I said that?"

"Well you where half asleep so."

Josh asked "Lord Beerus you came here alone where's Master Whis?"

"Yes, he saw that Kelly Hamton girl speaking to your Raizonian friend." Beerus said

"Raizonian who would that be?" Finn asked

"Whis said her name is Kendall Perkins and I seem that she mated with that Earth boy who goes by the name Kick."

Bonnie said "Oh my globness Kendall is a Raizonian?"

"Wait what's a Raizonian?" Pacifica asked

Rick explains "I'll answer that question The Solarians home world is also home to another race known as the Raizonian, they are like what we earthlings would call someone who uses fire. Many Centuries ago when the Decepticons came and sacked the planet for its Energon both the Solarians and the Raizonian fled."

"And like the Solarians, the Raizonians also came to earth around the same time." Dipper guessed

-Now back with Kendall and Kelly-

"I'm a Raizonian?" Kendall is shocked as what Whis has told her

'Wait if she's a descendant of these Raizonian who live on the same home planet alongside the Solarians how come she was never told about this. It would explain how she was able to inflect that much harm to Brad not to mention his two sidekicks." Kelly asked

"Well her Raizonian Blood was dormant until that incident between Clarence and his older brother." Whis explains

"I'm going back to Mellowbrook there's something I need to know." Kendall said

After Kendall left for Mellowbrook Kelly return to the others "Kelly where's Kendall?" Bonnie asked

Whis explains "I'll answer that, Miss Perkins has gone back to Mellowbrook."

"Why so sudden?" Finn asked

"I know why and I think we should go also." Johnny said

Kelly said "You're right something tells me she would need help."

*Later on in Mellowbrook*

"Phil asked "Wait why are we coming with these guys?" Phil asked

Verona explains "Kelly asked for you, Chuckie and Tommy by name."

Phil said "I understand Tommy and Chuckie but why me."

Kelly turned around "Look Philip If you do this I'll-" She lifted her skirt "I'll let you get some."

"Well since you put it that way how can I resist an offer from Kelly Hamton." Said Phil

"You are bribing the guy with your panties?" Guy asked

Lil said "She's bribing Phil with more than just her underwear."

Kimi said "Lil I hate to say this but Kelly knows that your brother thinks with his Penis than his head."

Bonnie called for Kendall "Kendall it's us."

Kendall turned around "Bonnie, You all came?"

"Master Whis told us where to find you." Phineas said

Josh asked "Kendall, Kelly told us that something happened between Clarence and his older brother Brad do you know what triggered it?"

"I have no idea." Kendall answered

Jake asked "You know what the bad ties between Kick and his brother?"

Gunther explains "All I can tell you is that he's someone who tends to Bully Kick a lot and is in charge when their parents are away. Brad also has very poor personal hygiene and thinks he is popular."

"HE BULLIES HIS OWN BROTHER!?"

*Gunther step back as he see Josh and Verona's spirit energy flare around them taking the form of two tigers, A loud roar echoed all across the Heavens*

Gunther took a step back "What's with those two they just went Yandere all of a sudden?"

Megan explains "Ken is Joshua and Verona's younger brother after hearing what you told it doesn't sit well with neither of them."

Tommy demanded "Just what kind of person Brad Buttowski thinks he is bulling his only brother."

Gunther continues "Anyway! As Kick and I got older Brad's bulling got more aggressive, Kick started to show resentment toward him, until one day two years ago there was one form of incident Brad did was so horrible even if him that cause Kick to finally lose it and he went off like a Volcano"

"You mean the Incident that drove Kick and Brad to attack each other." Kelly said

Just then a Infernape appeared

(Froakie)

Levi asked "Where he come from?"

Johnny said "The last time my family come to Mellowbrook I too saw this Infernape around Kick's home. I ask who's it Trainer and no one gave me an answer."

"Look like he wants us to fellow us." Remi said

"But to where?" Levi asked

"GET AWAY FROM THE GRAVE SITE!"

Just then Star came running "Take it easy mister I wanted to see whose name is on the tombstone."

Josh said "You must be Clarence and Brianna's father."

"Sir Star didn't mean any harm." Marco said

"That's right I followed that Infernape." Star pointed at the Infernape

Harold turned around and see the Infernape 'It's you."

Bonnie asked 'Star what he that Infernape show you?"

"Besides the tombstone I showed me these Photos." Star shows Bonnie a Picture a Kick's Mom Honey when she was younger helping two Chimchar "I think it's Kick's mom when she was young girl."

Kick then see the Photo "I remember now she had two Chimchar one of them became a Monferno" He then clinch his right fist "I also remember when Brad's tormenting me two years ago that bastard took a crow Bar and killed one of them!"

"So that's why you went off on your brother, for some killing a Pokemon is an unforgivable thing." Ken said

"He what!?" Star yelled

"Dad is this true Brad killed mom's Monferno?" Brianna asked

"I'm guess Brianna wasn't there when this happened." Finn said

Bonnie then said "Mr. Buttowski you need to answer your daughter's question."

Jake said "I'm guessing the Infernape is Mrs. B's other Chimchar."

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

( _After Brad killed my sister I boarded the same resentment Kick has toward him, He's is not the only who wanted revenge, I too wanted to avenge my sister's death. That's why I became an Infernape; I knew Harold would bring Brad back so I waited for my chance to have him feel the same pain he causes my sister, maybe then my sister's soul can return to the planet knowing that her killer has been brought to justice._ )

"I understand your pain but killing Brad won't bring back your sister, death resolves anything." Curtis said

(Chespin)

"Okay what's this gathering is about?" Jerry asked

"Why Morty's dad doing here?" Rigby asked

"You're not the only who to know why Kendall come here." Jerry said

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

( _You really want to know Jerry Smith, they already know what happened to my sister when Brad killed her in cold blood._ )

Jerry's mouth drop after he hear what happened "Y-your sister is dead? Oh my god Harold didn't tell anyone that his Wife's Pokemon was killed by his own oldest son. I didn't know that Pokemon can also die. I was told that Pokemon can't die, their data gets reformed back into Egg form."

"That's Digimon not Pokemon." Jake said

( _He's right you know, you got us Pokemon confuse with the Digimon, It's Digimon who can't die, like you humans and our Humanoid counterparts the Pokemorphs we Pokemon can also die rather it's from old age or in a battle or in my sister's case murder by someone who hates Pokemon. I bet Brad was gonna do the same to Brianna's_ _Eeveelution if giving the chance, so I ask you have you ever been to_ _Lavender Town in the Kento Region?_ )

"I have been reading some Creepypasta stories about that town." Jerry then said "Harold I understand you're just protecting your Family but Brad did something that is very unforgivable. No Pokemon lover will ever forgive your oldest son if someone fines out about this."

"I know that but what should I supposed to do Jerry!?" Harold asked

Jerry "Call Mr. Fiji, Tell him what happened maybe he'll understand and he'll give your Wife's Chimchar a Proper Burial in Lavender Town's House of memories.""

Kimi then notices something near the door "Wait a sec look like someone placed something inside the House if Harold or anyone else opens the door and BOOM everyone get blown to bits."

"Who would do something like this for any why?"

but then everyone hears an elderly woman's voice "I was so close of getting rid of Kick Buttowski but you have to go and be a Heroine and save his life."

Jerry asked "And who are you Miss?"

Kendall explains "Mr. Smith that's Ms. Chicarelli she's one of Clarence's next door neighbors."

Finn said "Hey crazy old lady just what do you mean by that?"

"You booby-trap this door why?" Kimi demanded

"Kick here should know the answer to that, why don't you asked him."

Johnny said "This again? Look if you don't like living next to Kick why don't you move away?"

Levi asked "Johnny what's her grudge with Clarence?"

Johnny explains "She's someone who been telling Kick's mom lies because she wants Kick punished."

"Hey if Clarence is to be punished by his parents let it happened on its own, you have no reason to be telling his parents lies." Levi said

"Shut your mouth you have no idea!"

"I don't care about your pity grudge with Clarence!"

Remi said "This Infernape belong to kick's mother, Brad killed his sister using a Crowbar."

Jerry said "Ms. Chicarelli something tells me you knew about it but never told anyone that Honey's Monferno died at the hands of their oldest son who hates Pokemon."

"And what if I did! Both Digimon and those Pokemon are pest! The only problem I have with Digimon is that they don't really die like Pokemon can!"

Josh then sees the purple mist surrounds Ms. Chicarelli "Not this again."

Ms. Chicarelli spoke in a demonic tone "Have you ever wonder why Kick's Parents didn't step in when his brother was bullying him? I knew that Kick was on the breaking point but I have to keep his parents from butting in."

"Ms. Chicarelli what are you saying here?" Harold demanded

Jerry said "She knew that Brad been bulling Kick but did nothing to let you and Honey know so you can put a stop to it."

"But I was told that all of the bullying will pass once the two got older." Harold said

"You and your wife have been deceived, Ms. Chicarelli you knew full well that that Clarence would snap at Brad which was result of him murdering that Monferno that belong to his own mother." Bonnie said

"I told everyone not to interfere but this girl Kendall here she ruined it for me. If it wasn't for her, if she didn't go Guardian Heroine this town would have seen the last of Kick Buttowski, That meddling bitch!"

Kendall yelled "I don't care what you call me Ms. Chicarelli do you have any idea what you allow to happened. Brad was going to kill his own brother as well; you were willing to see Clarence dead over some Bullshit! There's no honor with what you have done! You nearly destroy someone's family!"

"I don't care what happened to the Buttowski as long as I see Kick dead but you Kendall Perkins you ruined everything for everyone."

"That's complete bullshit, nobody want that to happen that's only you and people think like you." Johnny barked at Ms. Chicarelli

Levi said "I heard enough of her, elder woman or no she'll answer to what she allowed to happened!"

 _Just then two Shurikens landed into Ms. Chicarelli's shoulder and blew upon impact as the smoke clears both Kimi and Lil stood in front of her. Kimi held her Katana right at Ms. Chicarelli and Lil held her Kusarigama near Ms. Chicarelli's neck_

"Don't move."

"Your days of hounding Kick and his Family are over give up while you can."

"NEVER! "

"Everyone get back!"

The Negative energy surrounds Ms. Chicarelli she transformed into a black and Red Shadow like Chaos beast

Jerry said "She's not even human!"

Bonnie said "She was human but not anymore."

"I'll teach you to interfere with my plans! I'll destroy you all even if it means destroying this town to do it!"

Kendall said "She's gone mad! Ms. Chicarelli, stop this before someone gets hurt!"

"I'll start with this boy with the triangle shape head!"

"Phineas behind you!"

Just then a Scythe chops off Ms. Chicarelli arm before she could grab Phineas "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who did this, where are you!"

A dove flew pass her and Ms. Chicarelli get cut in her face and legs

"What the heck is attacking her?" Finn asked

just then Ms. Chicarelli is struck in the eye by two Kunai "This can't be who is attacking me!"

But then a line went right across Ms. Chicarelli's neck and her head fall right off her body

"What the heck just happened?" Dipper asked

"Whoever that was it took care of that old lady for us." Phil said

BMO look right what's left of Ms. Chicarelli "I fell kinda sorry for the old lady, letting her hate take over her like that."

Gumball said "Don't be sorry for that old bitch, She was trying to kill us and was willing to take the whole town with her."

Just then everyone hears Harold crying and sobbing loudly "I can't believe I allowed myself to fall for that lie if I have done something Honey's Monferno would still be alive and Brad would still be here with us instead of running off somewhere! It's all my fault!"

Jerry steps in and Bright slaps Harold "Get a grip Harold, don't say stuff like that you're not a bad father, that old woman took advantage of you and your wife in order to see your youngest son dead."

Harold said "B-But It should have been me who should have been buried in the back of that house not my wife's Monferno!"

"We should leave its best we never come back here." Kendall started walking away

"What are you saying?" Johnny asked

Kendall explains "After what happened how can I continue to live in Mellowbrook? it's best that I take my leave from here just being will only put Mellowbrook at risk."

Jerry said "Hey you can't exile yourself from your hometown what about your parents?"

Josh said "Mr. Smith I'll let my dad know what happened so he'll let her parents know."


	2. Journal Entry Arc Part 2

Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum (新超人戦士: ハリケーン・スター II - 2 番目の連続)  
Chapter 1 – Journal Entry Arc Part 2

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping  
Crossover  
Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 4-_**

 _"_ _Following that encounter in Mellowbrook Kendall have decided to exile herself from ever stepping foot into the town where she grew up at"_

 **(BGM: Persona 3 Fes - 11 Their Own Past)**

"She what?" Randy jumped out of his seat

"Kendall exiled herself from Mellowbrook?" Tommy explained

"Why the juice would she do that to herself?" Howard asked

Fred said "That was unnecessary of her, it's not her fault that old lady tried to kill Kick."

"Not to mention that craze Cyborg Barry digging up Renaldo's body and turning him into a Cyborg like him." Said Shaggy

Chuckie explains "Well according to Kendall she said that it's best that she should leave and never come back, she also claimed that just being there will only put Mellowbrook at risk."

Summer said "But still it was that old woman's fault, she tricked Kick's Parents into ignoring what been going on between him and his older brother Brad not to mention the death of one of Mrs. Buttowski's Pokemon."

"What do you want us to say here she made the decision herself?" Kimi said

"But do Kendall have a place to stay while she and Kick are in collage and stuff?" Mordecai asked

Josh said "Kendall can talk to Mr. Nook and if she can find a house or an apartment."

"By the way who took down Ms. Chicarelli when she turned into that Shadow Chaos beast?" Verona asked

Kelly said "I did see a Dove flew by and the first thing that woman was planning to do is attack Phineas but something or someone wouldn't allow that."

"Candace where you with us when that woman tried to attack your brother?" Eric asked

Candace said "No I didn't even know Phineas was with you guys."

"Well someone was there while Phineas was with us." Verona said

Later on Gene spots some of the Fireside girls, Stacy younger sister Ginger along with Gretchen, Adyson Sweetwater and Milly

"I see some butts!" Gene grabs on Gretchen's Adyson's butts this cause Ginger to step back

"Hey!"

"Get your hands of my butt you pervert!"

Out of nowhere Isabella grabs Gene arm and did a Taijutsu Take down pinning him into the ground

"What's going on here?" Benson demanded

Adyson pointed to Gene "This perv just grab our butts."

"Okay kid it's been a long night what's with you and with butt grabbing?" Benson asked

Tina steps in "I'm sorry sir it's my fault, you see Gene read some of my NSFW Stories and he began to have a fetish for girl's butts."

"What kind of NSFW stores have you been writing?" Benson asked

Steven help Gene off the ground "Gene you can't go and grab a girl by their butts that'll mess up your funky flow."

"Like the flow you have with Connie?" Gene asked

"Hey I would never touch Connie in that matter." Steven said

Just then Torishia asked "Isabella-San where you learn how to take Gene down like that?"

Isabella explains "I learned self-defense for the past 5 years."

Kimi said to herself "There's something familiar about the way she pin Gene to the ground."

( _A Flash Back shows Kimi and her mother Kira in Tokyo were they see a Japanese School Girl took down a large man using the same move Isabella used on Gene._ )

Kimi asked "Torishia-Chan what's the name of your father's Clan?"

"The Saiga Clan why?" Torishia asked

Kimi explains "The way Isabella pin Gene I saw something like before while was In Tokyo with my mother."

"Oh you must have seen my cousin Keiko Minamaya, her mother is my father's older sister, my Aunt Lady Manami Minamaya." Torishia said

Kimi turned around and see Isabella talking to Phineas "Where did Isabella learn a Saiga Clan Taijutsu from?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Rigby said

Kimi said "Hey get back here."

Rigby called out Isabella "Hey fireside girl, the Samurai here have a question to ask you."

Kimi wracks Rigby on the head using the back end of her Naginata "I'm sorry about that. It's just I recognize how you took Gene down that's A Saiga Shinobi Clan Taijutsu move, the only you way would learn that if someone from that clan taught it to you."

Isabella lowered her head and then said "Moon Master told me someone is bound to recognize that fighting style. You're right Kimi what you saw is in fact a Saiga Taijutsu move and there's something else." Isabella held out both hands and a Death Scythe appeared

Torishia recognizes the weapons "The Mikaduzuki Kama."

"The what now." Rigby asked

Tayumi then appeared "It means Crescent Moon Scythe, so she's the one my brother told me about."

Isabella said "You knew?"

"You bear Saiga Clan insignia on your shirt." Tayumi said

Ken asked "Aunt Tayumi you mean she's the Moonlight Dove Uncle Hiko told you about?"

"So Isabella and her mother had ties with your Clan or something?" Sandee asked

Isabella explains "Not really, it's just you see when I was younger I saw someone stuck a Note on Phineas's house door."

Isabella takes out the note and Eric Blood written Letter "All members of the Flynn clan, this Note is marks your days by order of the Reidial Faction all members of the Flynn are to be purged."

Kimi asked "Could this be your reason?"

Isabella answered "Yes I wanted to protect him so I tracked down the Moon Master, one of the Saiga Clan Ninja Masters and asked her to train me. When I told her my reason we agreed and took me with her the Look out where we met Current Guardian of that other Dimension Goku and the Z-Warriors are from Dende she began my training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where it gives a person a year of training in one day. Afterward I did what I could to keep Phineas from harm still my offers did little to slow those guys down"

Eric asked "Isabella I understand you love my cousin Phineas but why fight assassins sent by the Reidial Faction by yourself, You could have told my dad and Uncle Jonathan about this, if they are targeting Aunt Linda first being ranked as the 1st Lieutenant of the Blue Guard Uncle Jonathan can send a small squad to stand guard around Aunt Linda's home."

Isabella answered "I would have done that but with the Onyx Gems and Neo D.O.O.M, and what just happened here your uncle may not have time to help me. Plus your father is a Interpol Officer, his job takes him away from home a perfect time for whoever wrote that to attack Phineas, his mother and Candace, Freb and his father."

"Come to think of it, knowing Candace she'll open her mouth about this." Eric said

"So your reason is to protect Phineas." Kimi said

"That would explain who attack Ms. Chicarelli when she turned into that Shadow Choas beast." Kelly said

"You're right Kelly that woman was about to attack Phineas I couldn't let that happened so I use my Death Scythe and put her down myself, I hope my actions didn't cause Kendall to ostracized herself from Mellowbrook." Isabella said

"No it's not you." Said Kelly

Just then Jaco's ship landed "Everyone I have news to tell you."

"It's about Thugs-4-Less." Alden asked

Jaco explains "Yes, while on my way here I saw those guys fighting another group called Neo D.O.O.M."

"The Thugs are fighting Neo D.O.O.M, but aren't they been hired to target the Ninja?" Kelly asked

"Not anymore is seems that someone gave them a better offer." Jaco said

"And who would send those guys to fight this Neo D.O.O.M?" Rigby asked

 _Later on back in Republic City Samuel and Veronique gets a unexpected guest, As Samuel answers the door he see Heidi and Howard's parents_

"Hello there are you Josh's father Samuel Spencer?" Mort asked

Samuel replied "Yes I'm him, you must be Heidi's father Mort, and so what brings you over to Republic City."

Mort explains "It's my wife she wanted to meet you and your wife Veronique I hope it's not any trouble."

Veronique said "No there's no trouble at all would you and your wife like to come in?"

Just then Tristan takes a look at Mort's Wife "So that's Howard and Heidi's mother, she really let herself go."

Tayumi then elbows her husband "Tristan-kun she might hear you."

Samuel said "That reminds me Mort my twin brother and his wife is also here."

Tayumi greeted Mort "Nice to meet you Mort-San I'm Tayumi Spencer I'm the Manager of Junes."

"Junes but isn't that in Japan?" Mort asked

Tayumi explains "They establish a location here in Republic and I became its Manager."

Meanwhile back at the Local Park Kick and Brianna see her mother hugging her Infernape whom she hasn't seen in two years "I thought after what happened to your sister you ran away, I'm sorry Harold and I wasn't able to stop Brad from what he done."

*Fluttershy translates what the Infernape is saying*

( _Don't blame yourself Honey-Chan, You're not the one who hates us Pokemon it's your oldest Son who hated us._ )

Honey asked "Kick what's this about Kendall ostracized herself from Mellowbrook?"

Tyler said "Kick maybe you should take this in the back room."

Candace asked "Has anyone seen Louise and Dylan?"

"Maybe they're off somewhere making out." Rigby guessed

Butthead asked "Really?"

"You mean two girls making out how they do that butthead?" Beavis asked

"Uhhhh I don't know how a girl do another girl." Butthead said

"Go on a computer and look up Yuri Fan art." Morty said

"Look I don't care if those two are a Yuri Couple I want to ask Louise something." Candace said

"Would it have anything to do with how she was able to use a Ki Blast?" Summer asked

"Yes, I wanna know who taught her that." Candace said

"She maybe back home at her Family's Restaurant." Stacy said

"What the name of the Restaurant the Belchers own and run?" Summer asked

Moments later Summer, Candace and Stacy are now at the street looking at the Logo of Bob's Burgers

"Bob's Burgers this is the name of their Restaurant?" Summer asked

Candace said "Don't ask me why they would have the man's name there."

Stacy look to her left "Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, hey while we're here we can grab a slice."

"Hey we're not here for Pizza we're here to see if Louise is home." Summer said

Candace said "Well I haven't ate so I'm gonna grab a slice."

"Wait aren't you allergic to dairy?" Summer asked

"I'm gonna asked if they have Non-Dairy Pizza." Said Candace

"Fine whatever."

As soon as Summer and Candace open the doors to the two Restaurant a huge explosion rock the lower east side

 ** _-Chapter 5-_**

 ** _(BGM: PERSONA 2 Eternal Punishment - Morimoto Hospital – Sanitarium)_**

Now inside the New York Hospital Candace opens her eyes and see Phineas and Freb along with her mother and Step Father

"Hey she's waking up." Phineas said

"Phineas? Where am I?" Candace is confused at what just happened

Linda Flynn said "Don't get up Candace you may be Solarian like your cousins but you're half human, so you can still get hurt just like any human could."

"Mom how I ended up at the Hospital, where's Stacy and Summer?" Candace asked

Freb explains "While you guys went to Bob's Burgers there was an explosion, you and Summer was caught in the blast only Stacy was left unharmed, she's the one who brought guy two to the Hospital."

 _-Flash Back-_

 _As soon as Summer and Candace open the doors to the two Restaurants a huge explosion rock the lower east side  
_ _4 minutes after Stacy open her eyes and notice a pair of Falcon wings shielding her from the blast. As she got to her feet she look around and see both_ _Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria and Bob's Burgers completely destroyed and both Candace and Summer on the ground knocked out_

 _"Who did this?" Stacy asked herself when a bunch of Men wear black masks and Military Grade body armor surrounded her_

 _"We have a survivor, we can't have any witnesses."_

 _Stacy then said "Are you the ones who did this? I have no choice but to fight back." Stacy jumps in the air, waving her hands, which launch a two large Ki Blast waves "_ _ **Double Voltaic Strike**_ _!"_

 _The two energy waves hit two of the attackers, the others open fire on Stacy but a White Falcon appeared spearing its wings raining down blade like feathers upon the attackers. But then one of the attackers rushed in and but is stop in his tracks by Eric's Machoke_

 _ **(Machoke!)**_ __

 _"What the where this Machoke come from!?"_

 _Eric's Machoke body slams the attacker to the ground breaking his back_

 _"Stacy are you okay?" Eric asked_

 _"Yes but Candace and Summer -"_

 _"Machoke help Stacy get Candace and Summer out this area." Eric drew out his Xenoblade – Azure_

 _"You would take us on alone, you're brave but foolish!"_

 _Eric said "Ha! I took on 8 guys by myself before!_ _ **Celestial Slash**_ _!_

 _Eric takes his Xenoblade and forces out a powerful shockwave knocking down 4 of the attackers._

 _"_ _ **Solarianic Flash!**_ _"_

 _Eric charges up his Ki in one hand and lets out a very powerful energy Strike Blast wiping out 3 of the attackers and injuring the remaining one_

 _"Okay take off the mask I wanna know who you work for and why blow up two Restaurants?" Eric grabs the attacker by his neck_

 _"I'll never tell you anything Solarian!" The attacker pulled out a knife and stabs himself in the heart and dies_

 _"He killed himself?" Eric lets go of the attack just as Josh comes in_

 _Josh look around "Eric what happened here?"_

 _"I don't know but it looks like someone blew up both Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria and Bob's Burgers." Eric said_

 _Josh put on a glove and pulled out the Knife "O.D.I.N"_

 _"O.D.I.N as in the Organization of Democratic Intelligence Networks, T.U.F.F's Rival that O.D.I.N." Eric asked_

 _"It looks like it I wonder if Len Trexler the head of O.D.I.N is responsible for this attack?" Josh asked_

 _"Why would he wanna attack the Belchers? Could Len Trexler be Sterling's biological father?" Eric asked_

 _"O.D.I.N is no longer under Len Trexler's control so that fact no longer matters at this point."_

 _Josh and Eric turned around "Who's there?" Josh demanded_

 _"Relax I'm no enemy my name is Justin Kale I'm with I.T.F.A (International Task Force Agency) it's a Japan-Based Agency station in Kyoto, Japan. Me and a few others are a part of I.T.F.A's American/Canadian branch."_

 _"Why come to us?" Eric asked_

 _"Josh's dad is a part of the CPAA and Director Hanzo asked me to let you guys know since you guys fought alongside T.U.F.F." Justin said_

 _"What does T.U.F.F need to be aware off?" Josh asked_

 _-Flash back ends-  
_  
"What did this guy told Josh and Eric?" Candace asked

Phineas said "Josh and Eric already gone to let everyone at T.U.F.F know."

Now onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Josh and Eric informs the TUFF Agents of what Justin has informed them

"O.D.I.N has gone rogue." Kitty said

"That's right and it seems that Len Trexler is no longer in control of O.D.I.N." Josh said

"Plus Justin said that Barry is the one who took over O.D.I.N. I hate to break it but it looks like your former rival is now officially T.U.F.F's sworn enemy." Eric said

Cynthia Hopedale said "You're right about that, listen very well everyone as of right now O.D.I.N is now an enemy of T.U.F.F, Katherine has already letting our international Branches from CUFF to SUFF knows that O.D.I.N has gone rogue. As for us Keswick has put the Skycarrier on high alert just in case Barry gets any ideas of attacking us."

"Now comes the hard part, how to explain this to Malory, and what about Bob his family burger restaurant." Kitty said

"We may as well head back there." Now at the docks Josh and the others see Bob screaming and Jimmy Pesto is complaining

"No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Bob screamed

"I understand why someone wants blow up his restaurant but why blow up mine?" Jimmy complained

"Who knows maybe your pizza tastes like shit." Rick said

Jimmy then said "What do you know old man you never been to my restaurant!"

Josh asked "Sterling, Dudley is Bob and Linda gonna be okay?"

Dudley said "Before or after Bob's Burgers went up in smoke?"

"Hey kid you're worry about Bob and Linda what about me, my restaurant is not the only one that went up in smoke!" Jimmy continued to complain

Josh turned around "Sir I just meeting you for the first time."

Morty asked "Gene, Tina where's Louise, Summer came here to ask her something do you know where she is?"

"She most likely with that Dylan girl." Gene said

"Dylan who's that?" Bob asked

Archer explains "She's this Goth girl half black claw marks over her eyes plus I think she's attracted to Louise."

"We're not hearing about this?" Bob said?

"Wait weren't you told about Dylan?" Gumball asked

"Only that she and Louise are friends, I didn't know it was like that!" Bob said

"You mean she and our Louise are ohhhhh my god." Linda said

"Umm Mrs. Belcher I think she's bisexual." Morty said

"Bobby maybe Louise ran off with this Dylan girl because she thinks we wouldn't accept her or her sexuality." Linda said

Rick said "We should go and Check on your sister Morty."

 _-Now back at the New York Hospital Candace Rick and Morty checked on Summer only to see her 100% okay-  
_  
"S-Summer you're up but you where?" Morty's mouth dropped

"Relax Morty I was given one of those Senzu Bean."

"But what Candace?" Morty asked

just then someone taps on Morty's shoulders and as he turned around he see Candace who is all healed "I'm okay also."

Rick said "See Morty Candace has been given a Senzu Bean as well."

"But that's cheating!" Morty yelled

"Tell that to Goku who been given one back when he was in the Hospital." Candace said

"Fine anyway I asked Gene and Tina about Louise and it turned out that she wasn't even with them, she-"

"With Dylan, I had a feeling I wouldn't fine her at home." Summer said

"So we nearly got blown away for nothing." Candace said

Rick said "Not entirely it turned out the Bob is homophobic."

"Mr. Belcher is homophobic?" Summer asked

"How can he have something against Gays and Lesbians when his youngest Daughter maybe one?" Candace asked

-Meanwhile at the Watterson's apartment-

Darwin sat down with Bob "Okay Mr. Belcher how are you doing?"

Bob said "Look Darwin I'm okay there's no need for you to do this and why is Ray here?"

Ray said "Darwin asked me to come over so he can talk to you."

"Richard just what is your son think he's doing?" Bob demanded

Richard said "Relax Bob, Darwin wanna get to the bottom to what you're so homophobic over Louise being with Dylan."

"Look I'm not homophobic!" Bob yelled

Ray said "I can hear the denial in your voice Bob."

Just then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came around "Excuse us."

Rebecca turned around "What the hell do you 3 want?"

Gumball steps in "Ease up two them are Applejack and Rarity's younger sisters."

Anais said "I saw you 3 at the Friendship Games last year."

"Was this before or after the Bash Character pee on Lord Beerus' seat and made him mad?" Apple Bloom asked

"It was during that incident Bash cause, so you wanted to tell us something?" Dipper asked

Sweetie Belle explains "We saw Louise and the Dylan girl head to the train station."

"She at the Train Station I'm going with you." Bob said

Darwin jumps in front of Bob "Why so you can spat on your own daughter's homosexuality take your seat so we can talk!"

"We'll get to her." Gumball said

now inside the Penn Station everyone look around to fine Louise "Louise, Louise!"

"Hey Goth girl come out along with bunny ears!" Rebecca yelled

Josh said "There's so many people here it might be possible to fine them."

"And where the fuck is that bitch with the Ears!" Rebecca demanded

"What did you call my sister?" Tina said

"You're that bitch's sister" Rebecca then grabs Tina "And just where they hell were you when this girl and girl thing was happening?"

"Don't hurt I didn't know!" Tina begged

"Rebecca put Tina down that's not helping us fine her." Julie said

Just then Andy and Ollie came around "Excuse me but Andy and I saw Louise and that Dylan girl head on a train heading to Nowhere, Kansas." Ollie said

"Nowhere, Kansas? Is there such a Place in the state of Kansas?" Dipper said

"Google it dip shit!" Rebecca shouted

"Whoa there's no need to call him that!" Said Gumball

Julie said "I should come along just to keep her short fuse in check."

 ** _-Chapter 6-_**

 _While Julie, Ericka and Keith left for Nowhere, Josh's father Samuel Spencer along with his partner Joseph Knight paid a visit to The TUFF Skycarrier_

"Okay what brings two members of the CPAA here?" Malory demanded

Cynthia steps in and pulled Malory away "Malory must you been reminded that you're no longer the director of TUFF, That question you asked isn't something a civilian should be asking, Isabelle please escort Ms. Archer to the Guest area."

"Don't you come near me I can walk there by myself?" Malory walks away

"She still trying to get herself reinstated?" Samuel asked

Cynthia said "No the only reason she's here is because Louise is still missing, I must apologize for that."

Joseph said "Anyway we came here into inform both you and Chief Leroy that someone have built something that can cyber enhanced a normal human into a Metahuman. The CPAA send us since we deal with this before."

"Yes Katherine told me that some scientist tried that, So you believe someone here has built something like what you encountered before?" Cynthia asked

Samuel answered "That's the case."

Keswick said "Well I keep the data on these Cyber Metahumans hidden away, it was the Original Chief's final order before Chief Leroy was chosen."

"Yes, Samuel you wanted told that the man your father once fought believes that the Metahumans should be the ones to rule over the humans." Katherine said

"Who this guy thinks he is Magneto?" Archer asked

Joseph said "Something thinks that Cavein Ivanov has a Magneto complex, anyway Keswick should delete that Data in case someone go and hack into your Mainframe and learn about the Cyber Metahuman Project."

 **(BGM: Shin Nekketsu Kouha - Enemy Territory)**

 _Meanwhile Torishia Saiga and her Female Meowstic followed Krieger into his Lab, once she opens the door Krieger is nowhere to be seen until her Meowstic steps on a tile and a platforms opens up._

-Now inside the Hidden Chamber-

"I told that girl, that someone is gonna alert the CPAA but she had to blackmail me, I have to dispose of this because Samuel and his partner fines this."

Just then a Sai Dagger hits the console controls "You mind explaining yourself?"

Krieger turned around and see Torishia and her Meowstic "T-Trixie Saiga? Wait you have scars on you have you're Trixie Daughter Torishia…..god you look too much like your mother."

"I get that a lot, but that's not why I'm here just what you didn't want my Uncle and his partner to know, this looks like the Robotizer Arron-San told us about." Torishia said

"Indeed that looks too similar to what we Home World Mobians had dreaded since its creation!" Nicolas said

BBP the Mouse cracks his knuckles "You wanna explain yourself?"

Kanji along with Trevis jumped in "Okay what's going on down here?"

Trevis look to his left and asked "Is that what I think it is?"

Krieger yelled "NO IT'S NOT A ROBOTIZER YOU PARANOID RODENTS!"

BBP grabs Krieger by his neck "You watch you tone with us!"

"Stop right there!" Just then Katherine along with Cynthia, Samuel and Joseph

"What's going on here?" Samuel demanded

"Samuel could that be the same machine from before?" Joseph asked

Katherine demanded "Alright Algernop Krieger just what the hell were you doing down here?"

Torishia said "I'll good first Chief Leroy, I followed him to this chamber underneath his lab, Nicolas and BBP mistook whatever he made for that Robotizer."

"Krieger did you recreated something that the Galactic Federation had outlawed?" Cynthia demanded

"No alright I'll admit it, I hack into Keswick's PC and found out about the Cyber Metahuman Project okay!"

"You hacked into my computer, you son of bitch!"

Nicolas held Keswick back "Wait what is this Cyber Metahuman?"

Samuel said "Something that wasn't mean to be a realization, back when CPAA, TUFF and both the Blue and Red Guard Units track down the Foundation, it scientist have invade a chamber that can cyber enhanced a Normal human into a Metahuman allow them to use their Ki just like a naturally born Metahuman. The Reason it looks like the Robotizer is because it has been based on it."

"So instead of turning a regular human being into a Mindless Android it cyber enhanced them transcending their humanity into a Metahuman." Trevis said

Samuel drew out his sword "That's the purpose of this chamber." Samuel swings his sword and complete destroys the Chamber and Joseph fires Ki blast right at the console controls "Krieger I don't know why would you rebuild this but it cannot be allow to exist."

"You didn't test this on anyone haven't you?" Joseph asked

All eyes stared at Krieger "Stop giving me that look she made me!"

"What do you mean she mean you?" Kanji asked

"It's that nosy Belcher kid with the Bunny Ears." Krieger yelled

"Louise? What she has to do with that?" Nicolas asked

"Krieger you didn't if Malory or her parents when to know about this. Malory would have a heart attack and Bob and Linda would …. I don't even want to know would their reaction be being a mother myself Linda's reaction would end well for you."

"Easy it's not my idea she saw me and made it use it one her, I refused but she blackmailed me I even told her that the CPAA is gonna notice something but she refuse to listen to reason!" Krieger yelled

"He's right you know since she was 9 years old Louise has been precociously intelligent, manipulative, and aggressive even towards adults, she is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained." Keswick said

"But this time she have toyed with something that shouldn't been toyed with, Krieger do you know what she did with her New found Metahuman Ki?" Trevis asked

"No but you're gonna tell me aren't you?"

-Flash Back-

Before Flute Gun can do anything Louise came and slams her fist into Flute Girl's chest, as Flute Girl fall to the ground Louise stomps on her chest "You see here I don't care about triangle boy who is in that Body Capsule, however you don't go and point the blame on my uncle!" She then began to punch the living day lights out of Flute Girl's face

Then Lana grabs Louise "Louise stop you're gonna kill the girl!"

"So what she gonna try to shoot at Uncle Sterling, then she's gonna have to face the consociates for it!"

"Shut up! He's not your real uncle you know!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Louise held out her right hand and fires an energy blast right at Flute Girl's right hand completely destroyed it

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hand!"

"Oh shit what did you do?" Lana said

"That girl with the bunny ears blasted the nerd's hand into nothing with an energy blast from her hand." Benson hid behind skips

-Flash Back-

"Oh my god that would explain why Megan's uncle Reuben is made a Automail hand for that Flute Girl."

"It seems that Louise's Ki is triggered by anger and whenever she gets upset." Nicolas said

"Yeah when Flue Girl who was upset at what happened to Bucky blamed Sterling Louise got upset she fire a Ki blast and blew her hand right off." Trevis said

Nicolas asked "Krieger is there a way to undo this mess?"

"That's impossible unlike the attempts to reverse the Robotization. There is no way to restore someone who became to Cyber Metahuman back to a normal human doing so would destroy the person's core being, it can't be done." Joseph said

"Then Louise need to Control her Meta Ki and to keep her anger in check before someone else lose and hand or worst." Trevis said

Cynthia said "But first she need to be found let's hope they fine her. In the meanwhile Krieger is gonna help Samuel and Joseph dispose of whatever remains of this Project while Keswick delete all of the files."

Later on the others took the T.U.F.F Jet to Nowhere, Kansas, from there they spotted a farmer's house in the middle of Nowhere

Julie spots the house "There's only one house out here, I wonder if anyone is inside."

Sci-Twilight knocks on the door and an elderly old man opens the door "Hello sir I'm Twilight Sparkle have you seen these two girls in this picture?" Sci-Twilight shows the old man a Photo of Louise and Dylan

"Whatever it is we're not buying." The door gets slammed in Twilight's Face

"Hey that's not nice." Pinkie pie knocks on the door "Hello Mr. grumpy old man."

As the doors open an elderly woman answers it "Why hello there can I help you?"

Pinkie Pie shows the old lady a Photo of Louise and Dylan "You see this girl with the pink bunny ears and the Goth Girl anywhere around nowhere?

"Hmmmm I don't think I have."

"Have your husband see them?" Sunset asked

"Eustace these young ladies are asking if we see these two girls."

Eustace takes a look at Louise and Dylan's Photo "I never heard of neither one now beat it!"

"We're not asking if you heard of them, we're asking if you or your wife seen them." Rainbow Dash explained

"No we haven't now take, your teenage search party somewhere else!" Eustace barked at the girls

outside Fluttershy sees Courage, a pink beagle dog "Hello there doggy have you seen this two girls?"

Courage takes a look at the Photo Fluttershy showed him "Nope I haven't seen them."

"Maybe the two are somewhere in town." Ericka said

Julie said "Rebecca and I are going into town hopefully someone might have saw them."

Sci-Twilight asked "Mrs. Bagge you don't mind if we park the TUFF Jet here until Julie and Rebecca get back?"

"Of course you can." Muriel said

"Fine just keep the Hip-hop noise down!" Eustace said

Fluttershy then pats Courage "You seems to be a nice Dog, I don't know how you can put up with one of your owners bring mean like that."

"I had gotten used to it." Courage said

"I'll show you just how mean I can be!" Eustace pulls out a large green painted mask with a crazy looking in its eyes shouting, "Oooga-booga-booga!"

As Courage jump into Fluttershy's arm and she jumped into Rarity's arm as Eustace laughs "Stupid dog, Stupid Teenage girl."

"That's a funny mask Mr. Bagge has there." Said Pinkie Pie

"That's a not funny." Said Fluttershy

"Tell me about it he does that to me all of the time." Courage said

Muriel came and bashes her husband over the head with a rolling pin causing him to respond with "Ow! What did I do?"

Rarity let Fluttershy down "Pardon my words sir, but I'll tell what you do, scaring Fluttershy and your own dog like that you Eustace Bagge you are a son of a Bitch!"

"What did you say about me Ma?" Eustace demanded

"She called you a S.O.B meaning that she dissed your mom." Dipper explained

"Hey only I get to tell her that!" Eustace said

"You insult your own mother?" Rarity asked


	3. Journal Entry Arc Part 3

Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum (新超人戦士: ハリケーン・スター II - 2 番目の連続)  
Chapter 1 – Journal Entry Arc Part 3

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 7-_**

 _Meanwhile in town Julie and Rebecca went around asking the Locals about Louise and Dylan but no one seen neither one_

"I gone to any place a Yuri couple would do to be alone but no one around here have Louise or Dylan, what about you?" Julie asked

Rebecca said "You got nothing too you know what I'm having the feeling that those two boys gave us the wrong direction."

"You don't know how right you are Rebecca Watterson."

"Who the hell are you?" Rebecca demanded

"Chill that's my Uncle Leon Maiza." Julie explains

Just then Keith and Ericka came around "We haven't found those two either?"

"You can stop looking." Rebecca said

"What are you saying?" Keith.D asked

Leon explains "I spoke with their older brother Jimmy Jr and his friend Zeke they told me that they saw Dylan and Louise went on a Train but it's not here to Nowhere."

"You mean we came to the Nowhere, Kansas all for nothing?" Ericka asked

"If they're not here then why did Andy and Ollie gave us the wrong direction?" Keith.D asked

"Those fucking lairs when I get my hands on them!" Rebecca yelled

"Why would they lie to us about what train Louise and Dylan went on?" Julie asked herself

just then a Van drove up and as the Locals ran off a bunch of ODIN Field Agents step out of the van armed with laser weapons

"ODIN I should have known." Julie said

Leon said "Commander Vanguard told me to keep an eye out for any ODIN operatives."

Keith.D said "Agents of ODIN why must you see TUFF as your enemies you really want your agency to be label as Terrorist?"

"Shut up mouth TUFF Agent! Listen up while the other squad takes out the two Belcher kids our task is to deal with you guys."

Julie said "Leave Rebecca out of this, she's not a part of TUFF she doesn't have to get caught up in this grudge!"

"Forget it Julie, these fuckers don't give two shits if me or any of the locals around here gets smack into the middle of his Bullshit grudge." Rebecca pulled out a Combat Knife and threw it right at the face of one of the ODIN operatives

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my eye!"

"Fucking HUNK wannabes!" Rebecca rushed in and pulled out the Knife and stomps on the guy's face and grabs his blaster and began shooting at 6 ODIN Agents

just then Julie's intercom goes off and she answers it "Hello?"

 _[Hurry back to the Bagge's home a bunch of ODIN Agents are heading this way!]_

"We know Zach we can't allow ODIN to kill Gene and Tina hold them off until we get over there!" Julie said

back at the Bagge's home Josh and the others stand outside as the Mane 6 get Muriel and Courage onboard the TUFF Jet, Inside the Jet Sci-Twilight gets a Transmission from Keswick

 _[Hey what's going on out there?]_

"It's the bad guys who blew Mr. Belcher's restaurant." Pinkie Pie said

"Keswick, Julie told us that a group of ODIN Agents are heading this way and they are after Gene and Tina." Sci-Twilight said

 _["Are they on the ship?" Keswick asked]  
_  
Applejack sees Gene and Tina on board the ship "They are now."

["Okay Active the Jet's defenses that'll turn on the shields"] Just then a Blue barrier surrounds the Jet as ODIN Agent began shooting

"Wait a sec where's Mr. Bagge?" Sci-Twilight asked

Inside the Bagge's home Dipper, Mabel, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Gumball are pulling Eustace out of the door

Eustace yelled "Let go!"

"We can't do that!" Apple Bloom yelled

"Now let go of the freaking door!" Gumball yelled

"NO!"

Geoff said "Drag the old man onboard the Jet while we deal with these guys."

Carl drew out his Katana "ODIN Agents why try to harm Gene and Tina, they committed no crimes towards you or anyone else."

"Those two are Archer's Nephew and Niece that makes them our enemy."

Josh said "So Barry would go this far just to get revenge on Sterling Archer."

" ** _Desierto Ciclon_**!"

A sandstorm heads the ODIN Agents and threw them onto the ground

Alain look to his right "Carlos is that you?"

Carlos said "I was in the neighborhood and also learn about ODIN plan to target the Belcher kids."

"What are you idiots standing there for shoot this Freedom Fighting Rodent!"

" ** _Temblor Paramo_** " Carlos drives his hand into the ground as he dries up the ground it began to crack up "Alain you and your team may wanna get to your jet."

"Everyone head to the TUFF Jet!" Alain yelled

"I'm not moving from this spot!" Eustace yelled

Simon came and knocked Eustace out and pick him up "I have the old man."

"Okay let's take off!"

 _As everyone got on board the TUFF Jet takes off_

"They are trying to get away stop them!"

Just then one of the ODIN Agents notice that his blaster is turning into sand "Hey my blaster is turning into Sand!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Our suits are turning into sand!"

"Cataclismo Paramo!"

As Carlos sucks up every bit of moisture in the ground it began to explode. Meanwhile Julie, Ericka, Keith, Rebecca and Leon hid behind a large van as ODIN Grunts began shooting

"Damn we can't fight them with all of these locals watching they'll get hurt in the crossfire, and we have to get to the others." Ericka said

"We have them pin, say good bye TUFF Agents!":

Just then a strong Ki blast hit one of the ODIN Agents in the face "Think again you creeps!" Gumball said

Just then Alain and the others drop down "If you want Gene and Tina, you'll have to get pass us first!"

"They defeated the 2nd Squad, WHO ARE YOU GUYS!"

"We're the Chojin Senshi, Now out with it where's Barry!" Josh demanded

Just then the Blue Guard surrounded the ODIN Grunts "Lt. Maiza we came as soon as we got your SOS."

"Thanks, ODIN the game is over drop your weapons and surrender peacefully!" Leon yelled

outnumbered the ODIN Grunts drop their weapons and surrender afterward the Blue Guard handcuffed them

"Yay!" Courage yelled

"I can't believe they almost had us." Ericka said

"It's just like Uncle Leon said this was all a set up." Julie said

"You mean you were all tricked into coming here?" Muriel asked

"Yeah and the two who lied to us are gonna be sorry they set us up!" Rebecca cracks her knuckles

"Rebecca no! We don't even know if they were force to set us up." Julie said

Now at Capsule Corp Eustace wakes up and takes a look around and see that he's not in Nowhere anymore "Huh? Where the heck did you Teenagers take me to?"

Dipper explains "We're in West City."

"We're standing in front of Capsule Corp." Mabel said

"But I didn't want to go to West City I'm going back home!" Eustace gets up from the ground

"Mister your house is gone." Darwin tried to explain

"Hey it's you guys." Mordecai steps outside

"So what's with Grandpa over here?" Rigby asked

Later on inside the building Julie informs them of what while they were in Nowhere

"You guys were set up and those guys from ODIN tried to ambush you in order to get to Gene and Tina?" Benson asked

Eustace gets up from his chair "I don't care about this ODIN crap! Me house is gone that Sand Ninja blow it up just to bury those guys with the guns"

Josh said "Sir Claim down we're all aware of that fact."

"Houses and other buildings can be replaced but lives cannot be replaced you do know that don't you?" Trevis said

"But why would Andy and Ollie lies to you guys about Louise and Dylan being in Nowhere, Kansas?" Bulma asked

Meanwhile back in New York Rebecca cornered both Andy and Ollie "Please don't hurt us, we didn't mean to lie!"

"Save your breath, your lies almost got us all killed." Rebecca was about to deck the two in their faces but Nicole grabs her oldest Daughter's arm

"Mom!"

"Mom nothing, Rebecca your foul language is one thing but you can't go and beat down a two kids who are younger did you." Nicole said

Both boys began to cry "We're sorry Mrs. Watterson, Andy and I never wanted to set them up like that."

Nicole said "Claim down you two let head to Capsule Corp and you can explain everything to Gumball and the others."

 ** _-Chapter 8-_**

As Nicole and Rebecca head to Capsule Corp they brought Andy and Ollie along with them

"Hey those are the two who told us a pack of lies and send us on that wild goose chase!" Gumball said

Nicole held out her hand "Gumball Watterson stop right there, pass your judgement after you hear them out."

Apple Bloom asked "Ollie and Andy Pesto, Louise and Dylan were never in Nowhere, Kansas weren't they?"

Eustace grabs Apple Bloom by her shirt and pulled her away "Get back, I lost my house because of their lies!"

"No You get back old man!" Nicole yelled

"Make me!"

Bulma stood in front of Andy and Ollie "Sir let us talk to them before you go off on them, can you see you're scaring them."

"They're scare huh, I'll give them something to be scared at." Eustace pulls out a large green painted mask with a crazy looking in its eyes shouting, "Oooga-booga-booga!" Both Andy and Ollie scream to the top of their lungs and as they grab on to Bulma's Legs and Eustace laughs, Mordecai then punches Eustace in the face "Ow! What did I do?"

"Dude what's your problem they're little kids, you can't go and pull out some green mask just to scare the living crap out of them. What the heck are you goofy?" Mordecai demanded

"He's right old man are you completely wracko just for doing something like that?" Benson asked

"No this is Wakko" Yakko pointed toward his brother

"As for Goofy he's most likely with Donald Duck and that Sora kid." Wakko said

"Oh yeah the Kingdom Hearts thing." Rigby said

"Excuse me but I wasn't talking about that _Goofy_." Benson said

Julie then said "I'm sorry about him you two, could you tell us why you told us that lie?"

Andy said "We wanted to tell you guys where they really went but…"

"Someone with an orange Jumpsuit told us if we tell you guys where they gone off to he's gonna blow up our dad's restaurant." Ollie said

"You two better loosen those lips before I place you both across my knees and tan your hides!" Eustace yelled

"Eustace these boys are not your grandsons; you can't spank someone else's children." Muriel said

"For the last time let one of us talk to them!" Candace then turned toward Andy and Ollie "Andy, Ollie I hate to tell you this but the guy who made you lied to us blew up your father's restaurant anyway along with Bob's Burgers. I should know because me, Stacy and Summer were almost killed in the blast."

"What!? You mean that man destroyed our dad's restaurant but he told us he wouldn't do it if we lied to you."

"No wonder we saw our dad talking with Mr. Tom Nook."

"They guy who lied to you was once a human named Barry Dylan and from what we know Barry doesn't give a damn what happened to anyone as long as he gets his revenge on Sterling Archer." Josh explains

"Serves you both, right for lying to people stupid Kids." Eustace laughs and then Apple Bloom kicks him in the shin

"Stop Laughing, it's not funny." Apple Bloom said

"What did I do?" Eustace asked

"Why but blow two restaurants that man didn't like the service?" Muriel asked

Kitty said "That's not why Barry places C4 around Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizza, just as Josh told the twins Barry has a vendetta against one of my co-works Sterling Archer and he dragging Bob Belcher and his family into this pity grudge."

Eustace grabbed both Andy and Ollie "I don't care about some pity grudge, these two send you people on a wild Goose chase resulting in my house getting buried in sand and blown up, these two are taking responsibly."

Just then Jimmy Pesto walked in "Hey old man just what are you doing to my sons!"

Eustace asked "You're the father of Andy and Ollie?"

"Yes they are my sons, what do you want old man?" Jimmy demanded

"Your sons went and lied to these people and got me house got destroyed, as the father you shall take responsibility for Andy and Ollie's lies." Eustace said

"Wait what… what did they lie about?" Jimmy said in confusion

"Get on my lap!" Eustace grabs Jimmy, place him over his lap, pulled his pants down and began spanking him "This is what happened to signal parents who raise rotten kids who lie to people!" With his right hand Eustace slaps Jimmy's ass

"He's spanking a full grown man?" Mabel asked

"Yes, Spank his butt Farmer Bagge!" Butthead yelled

"Yeah tan his butt until it's all red!" Beavis yelled

"Let go of me gramps, you can't use corporal punishment on me, I'm a full grown adult!" Jimmy yelled

"Adult or no, you're not too old to get spanked!" Eustace said

"Unless it is a Porn movie." Archer said

"Hey Sterling this is not some Adult Rated Movie!" Kitty yelled

"Eustace! Where are your marbles?" Muriel came and smacked her husband on the back of his head "You let that man go right now."

"It's Station Square, we saw Louise and Dylan jumped onto a Train heading to Station Square, please Mr. Bagge don't spank our dad, Andy and I were the ones who were forced to lie to them." Ollies cried

"Station Square, Lynn is from that town before her enrollment at the Celestial Knight Academy." Michael said

"Lynn must be back in Knothole Village by now, we should go there." Alain said

 _Moments later Alain and Michael enter Knothole Village, CA_

"Here we're." Said Alain

Muriel look around and see the other residents "It's such a lovely village."

"Big deal." Said Eustace

As they walk down the block they ran into Adam and Ashley

Ashley look to her left " Alain, Michael who's your guest?"

"We're not guest Fox Woman!" Eustace yelled

Muriel said "Don't pay him any attention he's just being grumpy, anyway I'm Muriel that's my husband Eustace and our dog Courage."

Alain explains "Michael and I brought them here so Mr. and Mrs. Bagge can speak with Mr. Nook about finding a home since their old home was condemned."

"More like buried in sand and crushed like a tin can." Eustace said

Adam said "I'm sorry to hear that you can fine Tom Nook Speaking with my older brother Soma, he's the Village Leader."

"Why thank you." Muriel said

Now at the village square Eustace sees Soma who is still talking with Tom Nook "Hey are you Soma Valkyria?"

"Yes?" Soma responded

"I need to talk with that Tanuki here." Said Eustace

"Yes, yes how may I help you sir?" Tom Nook asked

"My Wife want to know how much one of these houses would cost?" Eustace asked

Tom explain "The first payment comes to Ten-thousand bells."

"Ten-thousand bells? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Moments later Eustace wakes up inside a stand house like the one seen in animal Crossing "Where am I?"

Muriel step into the living room "You're up, as you can tell we're in our new home?"

"You spend all of those Bells on this house?" Eustace mouth dropped

"Just be grateful pick Tom Nook show your wife this house since the previous resident moved out a month ago." Alain said

Eustace look around "It's not the same!"

Just then tell bell rang and Courage answered it as he did everyone see Carols and Kiko

"You're that sand blowing Raccoon, where's me Mallet!" Eustace yelled

Carols steps in "Easy anciano I'm here to let you know that I head back to Nowhere and managed to pulled out about most of your belongings even that talking PC Computer that belong to your dog."

"You mean my Wife's dog, she likes him more." Eustace said

"Thank you Carlos, what do you say Eustace?" Muriel asked

"I'm not saying anything to that moon sand freak Rodent!"

Muriel then hits her husband on the head with a wooden spoon

"Okay, Okay Thank you Owwwww!"

"Now that's settle we should head to Station Square." Michael said

 ** _-Chapter 9-_**

4 hours later Josh and the other enter the city of Station Square which has the look and feel of downtown Neon City "We're finally here." Josh said

"Michael why would Dylan and Louise come here does Louise has anything problems with her father over her Female lover?" Lynn asked

Archer responded "No Bob has no problem with Louise being with Dylan let's not bring that up once we fine them. Bob already having a heard after Darwin believes that Bob is Homophobic."

"Let's split up and look around Sterling you can keep an eye on Eustace." Kitty said

"Why me?" Archer demanded

"1). Cyril is still hurt after getting shot in the leg and 2). He's plaining to mallet Louise once we fine her and Dylan." Kitty explains

"Stupid Dog what did you do these people?" Eustace yelled

Archer grabs Eustace's mallet and set it on fire "Not try old man, Fat chance of you using your mallet to hone your whack a Mole skills."

Meanwhile with Geoff and Simon who apartment complex "Hey still building looks more like a Hotel then a condo apartment complex."

"That's because this build was a Hotel but the new owners converted it into a condo apartment."

Geoff look to his left "You're one of the residents here?"

"Yes the name's Cody Colins I live here with my dad, and Sister Nina and my step mom and her son Mac." Cody Introduces himself

Geoff introduces himself and Simon "I'm Geoff Levin and this is my friend Simon Jean this is our first time here in Station Square, we come looking for these two girls who some believe have ran away due to one of them being Homosexual."

As Geoff has Cody the Photo of Louise and Dylan a Blue Imaginary Friend grab the photo

"What the!"

"What is that?" Simon asked

Cody explains "I'm sorry about this my step brother's Imaginary Friend Bloo, Hey I need to take a look at that."

"In a minutes I think I see these two around here." Said Bloo

"What you have when was this?" Geoff asked

Bloo points to the apartment building to his left "The Wannabe rabbit girl and the goth are in that apartment door."

Geoff takes out his Smartphone and call Mabel "Excuse I need to make a phone call."

Later on Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Gumball and Carl came around

"Louise and Dylan have been here, do they know anyone who live here?" Dipper asked

Bloo explains "Well those two ran into Rick Slater one of the attends who goes to the same School Cody, Nina and Mac goes to, and also saw them getting freaky in there."

"Bloo that's not something you should say to these guys." Mac said

"Mac is right you don't know what those two been doing in Rick's apartment." Cody said

Tina turned around "What someone has been screwing with my sister."

Gene yelled "Break the door down!

"Out of my way!" Summer knocks Bloo to the side as she along with Gene and Tina ran up to Rick's apartment

Tina began banging on the door "Open this door you pervert!"

Just then Rick opens the door and Tine grabs Rick by his vest "You what have you done with my sister Louise!?"

"And where's Dylan!?" Summer demanded

"You stud muffin!" Gene yelled

Just the Both Rick and Morty comes in "Okay Summer you, Tina and gene step back."

"Wha-what all of this is about?" Rick asked

Rick (RnM) explains "You must be the Rick I been hearing about just now, I'm Summer's grandfather my name is also Rick, Rick Sanchez in case you need to know just in case people may confuse you with me and this boy here is Summer's younger brother Morty and the two behind us are Louise's Older brother and sister Gene and Tina."

Rick then said "I had a feeling that someone would find out where they are, I just want Tina and Gene to know that I haven't lay a hand on Louise as for Dylan she may have seduced my friend Paul."

"What you mean Seduced?" Summer asked

"What you're Dylan's cousin or something?" Rick asked

Tina explains "Not really, you see Dylan has an older sister named Alexis Beekler and according to Summer hasn't been much of a sister to Dylan."

"I'm guess that she and Dylan's sister got into a fist fight." Rick said

Morty then said "A Fist Fight you say? It was more than just a freaking Fist Fight!"

- _Flash Back-_

 _Summer held Pacifica back "No she's mine" Summer cracks her knuckles_

 _"You wanna piece of me Smith!?"_

 _"I'm paying your fat ass back for what you cause your own sister to become what she is now!"_

 _Morty steps in "No Summer wait remember what dad said."_

 _"Keep out of this Morty!"_

 _Both Summer and Alexis grabbed Morty and toss him across the food court, After knocking Morty cross the Food court Summer and Alexis stared right at each other given each other a death glare as the winds came in from the north. Alexis raise her hand and went for a punch to Summer who simply grabbed Alexis fist, Alexis tried to break her hold but Summer gave her a tight grip cause her to drop to her knees. Alexis look up only for Summer to stomp her foot into her face and then slamming her into a nearby table. Then a couple of girls from the Westside Academy sees what going on_

 _"Hey she can't do that to one of our own."_

 _"Let's go her girls!"_

 _5 Students from the Westside Academy rush their way into the food court, one of the girls turned to grab Summer but she grabbed her and threw her into a wall, the next two grab to brooms and began swinging at her. Summer quickly grabbed Alexis using her as a shield to block the hits_

 _"I'm not your shield!"_

 _'You are now!"_

 _Summer rushed in and sends Alexis right into the two girls, the last remaining two pulled out a handgun only to look mildly perturbed when it get knocked out her hand with a Ki blast. The other looks to her right and see Sophie pressing down on it with her foot_

 _"And just what are you think you're planning to do with this gun?" Sophie demanded_

 _"That was meant for me wasn't it?" Summer Grabs Alexis by her tank top "Your friends were aiming to kill me weren't they?"_

 _"What I don't know those girls or what they decided to jump in."  
_ _  
-Flash Back ended-_

"The girls from Westside Academy got into a fight with Summer?" Rick asked

Morty explains "Yes she's lucky that the Manager didn't kick everyone out."

"Morty give it up what's done is done." Rick (RnM) said

Cody then said "I'm sorry about that Rick, Bloo here have been telling these guys false information about why those guys been here in your apartment."

"It's alright I knew he somehow had something to do about this." Rick said

Just then Golan appeared along with Dylan and Louise "Hey guys guess who Dylan got to mate with."

"I'm guessing that Dylan got freaky with Paul correct." Rick (RnM) said

"Hey old man that's none of your business.' Said Dylan

"Oh yeah tell that to the Imaginary Friend might have looked in on your getting Paul to screw you." Rick (RnM) pointed toward Bloo

Dylan look over her shoulder and gave Bloo a death glare "Oh crap, Mac Help me she's gonna kill me!"

Before Dylan could go after Bloo Summer grabbed her shoulder "Dylan there's something I need to let you know alone."

After she and Dylan took off Candace and Stacy came around "There you are Louise."

"What do you want Candace?" Louise demanded

"There's something that Summer gonna tell Dylan about that I need to talk to you about." Candace said

"What's this for?" Rick asked

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Louise demanded

Candace explains "Josh's dad and his partner from the CPAA found out what Krieger rebuild after it was destroyed. You do realize that you chipped off have your human side."

"Her human side?"

Rick (RnM) asked "Rick are you sure you wanna hear this?"

"Of course I do it's not like I have been around a Metahuman before." Rick said

Now on the roof of the apartment Building Summer informs Dylan of what the CPAA found out inside Krieger's lab

"You mean Louise made herself become a Metahuman?" Dylan asked

Summer explains "The term for this is Cyber-Metahuman."

-Flash back-

Samuel said "Something that wasn't mean to be a realization, back when CPAA, TUFF and both the Blue and Red Guard Units track down the Foundation, a scientist have invented a chamber that can cyber enhanced a Normal human into a Metahuman allow them to use Meta Ki just like a naturally born Metahuman. The Reason it looks like the Robotizer is because it has been based on it."

"So instead of turning a regular human being into a Mindless Android it cyber enhanced them transcending their humanity into a Metahuman." Trevis said

Samuel drew out his sword "That's the purpose of this chamber." Samuel swings his sword and complete destroys the Chamber and Joseph fires Ki blast right at the console controls "Krieger I don't know why would you rebuild this but it cannot be allowed to exist."

"You didn't test this on anyone haven't you?" Joseph asked

All eyes stared at Krieger "Stop giving me that look she made me!"

"What do you mean she mean you?" Kanji asked

"It's that nosy Belcher kid with the Bunny Ears." Krieger yelled

"Louise? What she has to do with this?" Nicolas asked

"Krieger you didn't do what I think you did, if Malory or her parents find out about this. Malory would have a heart attack and Bob and Linda would …. I don't even want to know would their reaction be being a mother myself, Linda's reaction would end well for you."

"Easy it's not my idea she saw me and made me use it on her, I refused but she blackmailed me even after I told her that the CPAA is gonna notice something but she refuses to listen to reason!" Krieger yelled

"He's right you know since she was 9 years old Louise has been precociously intelligent, manipulative, and aggressive even towards adults, she is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained." Keswick said

"But this time she has toyed with something that shouldn't been toyed with, Krieger do you know what she did with her New found Metahuman Ki?" Trevis asked

-Flash back Ended-

"Bad ass, that how she was able to blow off Flute Girl's arm." Dylan said

"To you that maybe bad ass but what if Louise loses her temper at the time she could have killed her with on Ki Blast." Summer said

"No one told her to aim a gun at her Uncle just because her boyfriend got killed by some Cyborg was should have stayed dead." Said Dylan

Summer said "But Flute Girl was upset someone she really like was killed in front of her imagine if that was Keith who got killed and your sister is the one who was crying over his body."

"If that was Alexis I would have taken a Mace and Smash her hand myself instead of shooting a Ki Blast from my hands." Dylan said

Back inside Rick's Apartment

"You mean this Cyber-Metahuman thing is real, I thought that was a rumor." Rick said

Josh said "My dad and the other members of the CPAA all agreed that something like should remain as that a rumor."

Louise said "So what if I blackmailed Krieger he's the one who -"

"That's not the point, Flute Girl lost her arm because your blast her entire arm, Megan asked her uncle if he could make a Automail arm her for." Candace said

"So this Flute girl is gonna end up with an Automail arm just like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. What she do to cause Louise to blast her arm off?" Rick asked

Morty explains "Flute Girl was upset that Bucky was killed when a Cyborg named Barry Dylan came to kill Louise's Uncle Sterling Archer-

"Oh yeah Louise told me about how she, Gene and Tina Believe that Sterling Archer might by their Father's half-brother. She also told me about Barry, I can't blame Flute Girl for being upset over what happened to her boyfriend but pointing the blame on Louise's Uncle isn't gonna bring him back to life." Rick said

"Well Sterling may have been the one who butt fucked what's her name but Cyril had soppy seconds." Louise said

Just then Eustace walked into the apartment "I don't care about this case of butt humping and some guy having soppy seconds, Louise Belcher is gone all because of you and that Goth decided to ran away because your daddy is scared of gays and lesbians! Now give me your hat!"

"No!"

"Don't make me pull it off you!"

"I dare you, old man!"

Just then Archer tackles Eustace to the ground, minutes later Eustace is tied to a chair "That should stop your hat napping old man." Said Archer

Dylan asked "Louise since you can use Meta Ki how come you didn't blast those creeps who tried to rape you?"

"What?" Tina yelled

Dylan explains "4 12 years tried to gang rape us when we first came to this city but Rick and the Mayor Daughter here got to us before that could happened."

"Four 12 year boys tried to rape Louise and Dylan?" Mabel asked

Vanessa said "You heard right, those pervert tried to gang rape her."

"Maybe this is Kama coming to bite you two Bisexual tramps especially Louise." Eustace said

Summer said "Don't you have anything else to say beside barking at them?"

"No!"

" Dylan is one thing but why would anyone want to rape her she's gay." Gumball said

"I'm not some faggot." Louise yelled

"So you go both ways be deal miss Bisexual!" Eustace said

Pacifica said "It doesn't matter if the victim is homosexual or not Zach, now in days anyone can be victim of rape regardless of their Sexuality or Gender."

Vanessa and "The Chief of Police has told that the 4 are from a group of 8 juveniles, the other 4 could still be around."

"We can find them?" Archer asked

"Why so you can shoot them in their dicks." Ray asked

Howard upon hearing this cause him to wince and hold his groin protectively "Dude why you wanna shoot guys in dick?"

Josh said "Sterling those 4 has to be questioned before you or any could pass judgement on them something tells me that someone told them to target Louise and Dylan."

"Are you saying that those punks were told to jump them in an attempt to rape Louise?" Vanessa asked

"I'm aware of that but think about it from Andy and Ollie being force to lie to us about here Dylan and Louise were really heading to from ODIN attempt to ambush us back in Nowhere and Jimmy Pesto Pizza bring destroyed and now four 12 year old boys targeted Louise and Dylan with the intent of raping Louise" Josh explains

"Barry is the one who force Andy and Ollie to lie to us maybe someone is helping him in his mad plan to get his revenge." Dipper said

"Jimmy Pesto's restaurant got blown up, but what about Our Family restaurant did Barry decided to blow that up too." Louise asked

Josh said "I can't be sure."

"What do you mean you can't be sure?" Louise yelled

"Julie and Ericka is trying to find out but until then it'll be best if you stick with us." Alain said

Later on

"Josh didn't tell her that her family restaurant was also blown to bits?" Ash asked

Alain said "It's best that we tell her later on after Julie get back."

 ** _-Chapter 10-_**

Now back in New York Julie along with Ericka search through the remains of Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's in hopes of finding out how both places were blown up. Ericka then removed from rubble and found a half destroyed briefcase

"Julie I think I found something."

Julie takes a look out the briefcase "Ericka I don't think this belong to the Belchers, someone must have planted it here."

at the remains of Jimmy Pesto's Candace and Stacy unearth another briefcase "Here's another one." Stacy

"Yeah but this must have been planted here as well." Said Candace

"Indeed they were planted here."

Julie drew out her blaster "Who are you?"

 **(BGM: Persona 2 Eternal Punishment – Map II)  
**  
"Relax I'm neither enemy or ally, I'm just I simple informer."

"An informer?" Julie asked

"In other words you give out information to people who want them." Candace

Ericka explains "I know about these characters, he's one of those guys who give out information for a price."

"You mean people have to pay these guys?" Stacy asked

"You're most correct and for 10,000 Bells I can tell you young ladies how those ended up inside Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizza."

Julie pulled out 5,000 Bells "Ericka I'm 5,000 short you have the other half?"

Ericka takes out 5,000 Bells making it 10,000 in order to pay the man "This better be worth it or I'm talking my money back."

"I'm sorry no refunds, anyway a week ago Hugo the health inspector and his partner Ron came here to do what health inspectors do only this time someone come with them, he had a mask to no one wouldn't recognize him, when he brought a cup of coffee he left but not before hiding that briefcase inside the kitchen. While this happened another character went into the pizza shop and did the same thing"

"That's where Barry went and force the Twins to lie to us about here Dylan and Louise has gone off too." Candace said

"How did this ODIN guys get inside the kitchen of both Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto without anyone seeing them?" Ericka asked

"Hugo and Ron played distraction."

"That's where Barry's goons made their move." Candace said

Mom said that Berry has this major grudge against Sterling but what does Hugo fit in this?" Julie asked herself

"I'll tell you that."

Julie and Ericka look to their left and see Hugo's Partner Ron

"You're Hugo's Partner?" Julie rises her blaster at him "You're under arrest!"

 **(BGM: Persona 2 Eternal Punishment – Mt Katatsumuri - Mifune)**

"Wait just heard me out, I can tell you why Hugo went along with this, Berry may have a grudge against Sterling, but Hugo had a bigger Grudge against Bob." Ron explains

"Why?"

"Hugo used to date Linda but he got jilted by her for Bob, this that causes him frustration, which he takes it out on Bob. Berry talked him into this Conspiracy not only to get revenge on Mr. Archer but to ruin Bob's life. And Hugo is not the only one there's are others besides ODIN who's a part of the Conspiracy."

Before he can say anything Barry drove his fist in Ron's back and out his chest "Sorry Ron other Barry and I can't have you leaking out spoilers." Barry then throw Ron's corpse onto the ground and turn his attention to Julie, Candace, Stacy and Ericka "Hello there if it isn't one of Kitty's Twin kittens and the Tsundere younger sister of Minerva Mink. And we also have Candace Flynn and her BFF Stacy Hirano."

"You! You made two boys lie to us just so ODIN can ambush us and you threaten to blow up their father's restaurant if they didn't. But you blow it up anyway along with Bob's Burgers!" Candace yelled

"Hey now Candace you're the one who wanted to order some Pizza I'm shock that you're still alive after that, my guess is because of your Solarian Blood and that fact that you Solarians also get a Zankai Boots."

"Look you I'm not like my big sister I don't have every Tom, Dick and harry drooling over me like they got no goddamn sense." Erick yelled

"It's bad enough that you're trying to drag Bob and his Family into your Grudge with Sterling but why force two kid to lie to people?" Julie demanded

"I may be the guy to plan all of that but I wasn't the one called for an ambush, in the fact guy who gave the order is on his way to Station Square to see if Louise got her ass raped by 4 boys he hired to do the deed." Barry said

"You psychopath leave the Belchers out of this, this is between you and Sterling!" Stacy yelled

"There's a chance that Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr and Sterling Malory Archer might be brothers I attend to eliminate that so Archer can never learn the truth."

"But you did it anyway along with Bob's restaurant two men lost their businesses because of you! Your actions are unforgivable!" Just then flame burst from Julie's hands

"Hey now before you start shooting fire blast at me you may wanna look up."

Just then Barry got away someone wearing some battle armor dropped down from the sky

Julie then look up "Eric, it can't be you died 15 years ago."

Just then Kevin Katswell and David Leroy Jr drop down "Don't let his face fool you Julie, he's not Eric." David said

"Then why he has his face?" Julie asked

"Its Eric's Nephew Duncan Short-tail." Kevin said

"His Nephew?" Candace asked

"Okay what does he want?" Ericka asked

Duncan said "Fine I'll tell you, 15 years ago on the day my uncle was killed, Answer me Julie Katswell where was your mother when he was getting butchered?!"

Kevin steps in "Enough Duncan! Aunt Kaitlyn had no idea what would become of Eric until she and Dudley got back from Europe.

"Aunt Katherine told mom herself I was never told this but my mom along with Dudley and Laiya were on a Mission at the time your Uncle was tricked into entering TUFF HQ at night." Julie explained

"It's because of your mother's feelings for my Uncle has been murdered in cold blood!" Duncan yelled

"How could you think that? My mother cared about Eric she would _never ever_ put his life in danger like that. Jack and Marcel who wanted Revenge on mom and Aunt Katherine were the ones who lured him into that death trap." Julie said

"Forget it Julie" Erick drew out her Tonfas "This guy blames your mom for what happened to Eric, he's beyond reason." Erick said

"But why blame my mother? If she knew that Marcel was gonna target Eric she would have done something to prevent that."

"Well she didn't! And it's her fault; My Uncle should have never lay eyes on that bitch!"

the last remark cause Julie to raise her fist and punch Duncan right in the face sending into a wall "If you ever call my mother that word I'll won't show you any mercy."

"Eric is my Uncle, I have all right to call her whatever I see fit to call her."

Duncan gets up and uppercuts Julie in the face then kick her into the ground Next he grabs Julie by the shirt "My Uncle Blood was smeared across the ground someone need to pay for it!"

"That's enough!" Ericka yelled

"You get back!"

"You put her down!' out of nowhere Daryl lands a punch to Duncan's face causing him to let go of Julie

"Daryl?"

Kanji said "I heard someone is walking looking like you mom's late boyfriend."

"Don't call my uncle that!"

Duncan gets up and charged at Kanji with a punch to the face but the blow didn't do any harm and then Kanji drove his knee into Duncan's chest " ** _Seismic Toss_**!" Kanji grabs Duncan, jumps into the air and spins around in a circle and throws Duncan into the ground

"Damn you interfering Pokemorph!" Duncan gets up

"Stand down your fight with Marcel not Julie-Senpai or her mom," Kanji said

"And in case you didn't know this but Jack is dead, Rowen took revenge for what he did to Eric and finish Jack off." Daryl informed Duncan

Duncan gets to his feet "I'll do no such thing, My Uncle wouldn't had died it wasn't for Kitty Katswell!"

Just then Ironman drops down "Duncan I believe that armor suit you're wearing is one of mine."

"Tony Stark?" Julie look up

"I had a feeling that armor look familiar." David said

"Duncan who are you using one of Tony Stark's armor suits?" Kevin demanded

"I don't care where this armor is from I'll have my revenge!" Duncan yelled

Kitty also comes into the scene "So you're Eric Nephew, why are you doing this, do you really hate me over what happened to your Uncle. I never wanted any harm to come to your Uncle, Marcel and Jack use my crush to lure him into that trap while I was in Europe."

"You! You let my uncle to die!"

Just then Jason and Leon stood in from of him "Don't try it kid." Said Jason

"Surrender that armor before you rip your own family part this is no way to honor your Uncle's Death, I don't think Eric would want you his own nephew to cause Kaitlyn any more grief" Said Leon

"Shut the hell up all of you just what the hell do you know!" Duncan fires a Unibeam but Ironman blocks it

Ironman then asked "Look kid let's say you end up killing Agent Katswell what do you think would happened if someone take revenge on you?"

"And who would want to take revenge on me?"

Just then Marisa raises her Scythe at Duncan's neck "If you blame my mother one more time I'll take your head off!"

Kitty said "Marisa stand back, Duncan I understand why you hate and blame me for what happened to your Uncle, If I have known that Marcel and Jack was planning to kill him I would have stay behind and make sure that Eric won't become a victim. I went to your Uncle's funeral to apologize to your family for what happened."

"My family may have forgiven you, but I'll never forgive you Kaitlyn Katswell!"

Julie then steps in "Then we're mortal enemies I'm given you a warning if you attack my mother or anyone else over that reason I'll go to your uncle's grave and apologize to him for what I will end up doing to you."

Duncan then takes off

"Hey Stark how did some kid get into your armory?" Jason asked

"He must be have snuck inside the Avenger Tower without anyone seeing him."

"That guy still have one of your armor how are we gonna get it back from him?" Kanji asked

"The Avengers and I well deal with him in the meantime you guys have ODIN to deal with."

That's right thanks, Ironman it's nice to see you again." Candace said

"Huh since when you met someone like him?" Ericka asked


	4. Journal Entry Arc Part 4

Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum (新超人戦士: ハリケーン・スター II - 2 番目の連続)  
Chapter 1 – Journal Entry Arc Part 4

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 11-_**

Back in Station Square Star and Marco, Finn and Jake are having lunch inside a Japanese Restaurant

"What should we buy, they don't have apple pie." Finn said

"They are not gonna have apple pie, you should order something." Marco said

Finn said "Fine, Hey waiter I can get the Tempura Chicken and Fired Rice."

Moments later as everyone is eating their lunch one of the younger waiters bring over a large tray of food.

"Okay we have the 6 Gyudon Bowls, 80 Riceballs, 14 Udon noodies and 27 teriyaki Chicken are you sure you two don't need a to go box?"

"Nope Scoob and I won't be needed one." Said Shaggy

"Oh my glob! They are not gonna eat all of that aren't they?" Jake asked

Fred said "You guys don't know how Shaggy and Scooby eat."

30 minutes later Star and Marco are shock to see Shaggy and Scooby ate all of the food they ordered

One customer said "Dude they ate all of that in 30 minutes."

Both Finn and Jake said "Check please!"

After Finn and Jake left the restaurant they see Muriel along with Jimmy Jr, Zeke and the twins Andy and Ollie

"Mrs. Bagge?" Finn ran over to the bus stop "What brings you here."

Muriel said "I heard Eustace trying to pull that girl's hat off so I decided come myself to keep an eye on him."

Now back at the apartment building Jimmy Jr kicked Eustace in the leg "OW, What did I do?"

"That's for spanking my dad you old fossil!"

"Oh that's why they come with Mrs. Bagge." Finn said

Just then Julie and the others came back "Julie you're back." Connie said

Julie said "Connie is Louise with everyone?"

"Nope why." Connie asked

"There's something we need to tell you guys and that she shouldn't know about….at least not yet." Julie said

"You found something while back in New York?" Alain asked

"Let's just say that part of it cost us 10,000 Bells." Ericka said

Julie asked "Barry and ODIN have set the bombs to blow both Restaurants but it's how they planted the bombs. Barry got Hugo to join him, that's how a ODIN agent planted the bombs."

"Hugo who's that?" Archer asked

Ericka explains "Hugo is a health inspector who used to be engaged to Linda but was jilted by her for Bob, this causes him no end of frustration causing him to target Bob at any chance he gets, to the point of malpractice as a health inspector."

"Oh my god this Hugo Character needs to get over his ass." Archer said

"He may not be the only one who has it in for Bob." Julie said

"I can tell the names of two who join Barry for 25,000 Bells."

"You again?" Ericka turned around

"You take credit card?" Archer hand the man his Credit Card that has Tom Nook's face on it

"Yes, sir I take credit, debit, Green dot and ."

After making the transaction the informer spoke "The two who joined Barry in this roller-coaster ride Edith and Harold Cranwinkle."

"What those two have against Bob?" Archer asked

"Barry learned that Edith frequently antagonizes Bob, but it's never explained why she hates him."

"Who cares because of them Muriel and I lost our original home thanks to them I'm gonna whop this Edith woman and her husband." Eustace said

"Mr. Bagge you're forgetting Courage?" Mabel pointed out

"Get away from me!"

Josh asked "Is there anyone else who decided to join Barry?"

"The answer to that you'll have to fine on your own but can I tell that a certain Anthro duck and moose might have the answers you seek, farewell for now."

After the man take his leave

"Like what's that guy talking about a Certain Duck and Moose?"

"I know who he's talking about its Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose. Quacky was originally a kid show host Kaitlyn, Dudley, the Pervious Chief, and Keswick all watch Quacky's show, but Dudley is his biggest fan and the captain of his unofficial fan club. When his show was cancelled, Quacky wanted to get revenge by blasting the TV Chairman with a nuclear missile with Dudley and Kaitlyn tied to it. He was arrested by Dudley and his show is now in prison where he has Revenge Rabbit show viewers how to get revenge on the jury that convicts anyone." Said Rowen

"Why would Quacky the Duck join Barry?" Fred asked

"Dudley arrested him maybe he didn't so he can get his revenge on him." Shaggy said

Rowen grabs his blaster "I don't know why he and the Sharing Moose join Barry but I attend to fine out. Dudley you're with me."

After Dudley and Rowen left Julie continue telling the others of what happened

"Eric has a nephew and he stolen one of Iornman's armors and he tried to attack you guys?" Gumball said

"That's from what we know he blame Julie's mom for what was done to his Uncle." Candace said

"That's complete BS! Aunt Kitty loved Eric she would never ever want him to be hurt, it was Marcel and Jack especially Marcel who hated Aunt Kitty for ruining her plans during her rookie years. If Duncan has a hate for anyone it's Marcel and Jack is dead when Rowen shot him down." Connie said

"Daryl already told him that Jack had pay for his crime but he refuse to listen." Kevin said

"If he's beyond reason then I say we give him a mercy kill." Rebecca said

"Kill him? We can't do that, I don't think his family would want that." Gumball said

Leon then said "From what Duncan's father has told me after he vow to make Kaitlyn pay his father told him that hurting Kaitlyn will not bring his uncle back from the dead, Duncan refuse to listen so he disowned him. As far as they are concern. Duncan is no longer a part of their family."

"That's it, they just kicked him out of their family, none of they didn't even try to stop Duncan or at least call the Police knowing full well what he's planning to do?" Summer asked

"As long as Duncan has one of Ironman's armor Suits how can they make an attempt to stop him let alone have the police to do something." Matthew said

"Let's hope that Ironman and the other Avengers get the armor back from him before someone else get to it first." Alain said

 ** _-Chapter 12-_**

Now onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Cynthia Hopedale holds a meeting with everyone at TUFF and the Figgis Agency "Everyone as you all know that Eric's Nephew has stolen one of Tony Stark's armor suit, his reason revenge."

"So why everyone is on the alert?" Cheryl asked

Cynthia explains "From what Julie had told me and Chief Leroy, is that Duncan blames Kaitlyn for his Uncle's death."

"But both Dudley and Kitty was with me at the time Marcel and Jack made their move, Kaitlyn had feelings for Eric she would never wanted him to be hurt or worst. He's vowing revenge on the wrong person. It Marcel is the one who had her hands bloody and Jack already paid for his part in Eric's murder." Laiya said

"Daryl told him the same thing but to Duncan those words meant nothing to him. He's hell dent on hounding my mom over what two people have done to Eric." Julie said

"What if he's come at us during our mission?" Ericka asked

"Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers are tracking him down in order to reclaim Tony's stolen armor suit before he hurt someone with it, which brings us to today's meeting the armor Duncan stole from Stark is a prototype battle suit. You can say Tony was inspired by the Gundam Animes."

The view Screen shows everyone the specs of the stolen armor Suit

Nanina takes a closer look "It looks like a cross between Ironman's current armor, Gundam Epyon, Strike Freedom Gundam and Nu Gundam."

"You seems to know your Gundams, however this poses a problem if any of our enemies get their hands on this experimental prototype—"

Just then Captain Lieo Graves steps in "They can copy the semantics of the armor give their grunts something that like, this isn't the first time terrorist group tried to use Tony Stark's tech for their own goals."

"I was getting to that." Cyril said

"If it comes to that we may have no choice but to destroy that armor and most likely Duncan if he refuses to surrender it and abandon his revenge." Katherine said

"I hope it doesn't come to that Katherine, Eric's father also lost a son because or Marcel and Jack even if his father have disowned him seeing Duncan be killed would be too much." Kitty said

"Oh please you're Jason's wife, that armor sealing son of a bitch tried to kill your daughter who care if he lives or dies?"

The following remark from Cheryl cause Kitty's to slap her in the face "How dare you! You have no right to say those words. I may be Jason's mate but that doesn't change anything, I still have my feelings for Eric. Duncan has to learn that revenge won't do anyone justice." Kitty said

"Must she say thing that'll offend people?" Cynthia asked

Laiya explains "Cheryl never had any real feelings for anyone, if she did she would understand Kaitlyn's feelings."

"I'll have Keswick fix this problem." Said Cyril

Meanwhile back in Station Square Archer and Lana met up with Scooby and the Gang

"Okay what you meddling kids want with us?" Archer asked

Fred explains "Shaggy and Scooby found a door outside of the city."

"Looks like the only door is sealed shut." Lana said

"Okay you kids got me interested how what it so important down here?" Archer asked

moments later after setting charges to blow the door open everyone walked into an underground Lab

"Oh this is just great another creepypasta related lab." Archer said

Mabel then covered her nose "What's stinks down here?"

Archer answered "Rotting corpses."

"Looks like no one been down here for over 50 years." Dipper said

Geoff look right one of the dead corpses "These wounds were made with claws and that whole was made with an energy blast."

"What went down here and what was these people doing that got out of control?" Sci-Twilight asked

"Does this symbol ring a bell?" Rick (RnM) showed everyone a symbol

"NIMH why would they need an underground lab for?" Sci-Twilight asked

"Haven't you heard of the rats of NIMH, a group of Rats were experimented on by those working for NIMH, whatever happened here must have turned on them if ask me those who did those inhuman experiments had this coming to them." Sophie said

"Ture but what if it's a human being, if one Solarian scientist can turn one human into a chimera what stopping NIMH from doing something similar?" Pearl asked

"You got a point." Said Sophie

Josh then came across a couple of documents and two digital recorders "someone left behind these, let's take them to TUFF so they can figure out what been done here."

Archer said "Okay I'll contact the Skycarrier and let them know."

Later on back board the TUFF Skycarrier Josh hands Katherine the documents and the two recorders

"Chief I contacted SHIELD as you requested and they have secured that underground NIMH Lab." Keswick said

"Good the last they we need if for NIMH to cover up whatever they been doing." Katherine said

"Okay let's see what they been doing." Kitty turn on one of the recorders

 _[The year is_ _ND Age 1953 ,_ _Testing is to begin tomorrow. The team does not know what to expect. After the discovery of this unknown element our assignment is to see if we can weaponize it. One Test subject have been selected he's a Hybrid Anthro Wolf, and from what we were told, He was_ _arrested after a failed attempt to rob a bank in Zootopia and was going to sentence to 35 years in prison, but are going to be used as a subject in this experiment. We lead him to a small room similar to a hotel room. He was told to wait there until we call for him. I have nothing more to report at this time.]_

"Zootopia where did I hear that name from?" Archer asked

Katherine explains "Zootopia is the sister city to Petropolis."

"Kind of like how Gotham City is the sister city to Metropolis." Lana said

Kitty reads one of the documents ""We began studying this element that been discovered, one of the Scientist have converted some of the element into what he dubbed the Nightmare gene. Kinda an odd name if you asked me but I didn't ask him why he named it that. We called the test subject into the Lab were we inject some of the element into the subject's blood stream. Once that was done he began to grew red and black bat like wings on his back and his eyes turned red and his fangs grew longer."

"That sound similar to the Devil Gene." Josh said

"You mean that thing that Mishima bloodline things, someone from NIMH is trying to create something similar to that?" Geoff asked

Kitty now begins reading the 2nd Document "We are going to observe how well the test Subject can withstand heavy gun fire, 6 hire guns were brought into the lab, they were told to open fire on the subject, they fire more than 55 rounds at the subject, afterward he slowly got to his feet. One of the Scientist and notice that the wounds are slowly healing, the subject look one of the hire guns and threw him across the lab with surprising force, the man hit the wall and his spinal cord have been broken in half. The subject look at his hand got this odd grin on his face as if he enjoyed what he done. Something seems amiss, but we are definitely getting results.

"Like this Wolf man just killed a guy weren't they worried?" Shaggy asked

"Well they do seem to be worried let's see what's on the 2nd recorder." Kitty then press play on the recorder

[We didn't ask for this; we should never have attempted this! What did we do to invoke the wrath of the gods? The Test subject has escape from his room he conjures up a red and white orb of energy from his right hand and fired it into the viewing glass, instantly shattering it. It was 5 inches thick, reinforced how the hell is that even possible? He has escaped out of the hole made by the impa- (a very loud scream drowns out anything being said.) HELP ME, HES RIPPI (Loud crunch) everyone is in a panic, the power has gone offline, and he has killed off all the gau - Oh my Lord... Oh, no, no NO, NO, PLEASE!]

(there is a loud, beastly roar, and sounds of struggle. The rest of the recording is silence.)

"This is just like that Fear Hormone Creepypasta." Archer said

"Sterling what that got to do with what we just heard?" Kitty asked

"Well we're convinced?" Shaggy and Scooby is see hiding behind a chair shaken

"Creepypasta related or no it looks like NIMH have created a devil that they are unable to bring under their control." Cynthia said

Just then Josh answers his Phone "Hello?"

[Josh it's me, I have bad news from Vanessa, two guys who broke those 4 boys out of Jail."]

"Oh my god those perverts are out to harm my baby!" Linda yelled

"Rick stay with Louise we're on our way back." Josh said

 ** _-Chapter 13-_**

Just then Josh answers his Phone "Hello?"

[Josh it's me, I have bad news from Vanessa, two guys broke those 4 boys out of Jail."]

"Oh my god those perverts are out to harm my baby!" Linda yelled

"Rick stay with Louise we're on our way back." Josh said

Meanwhile back in Station Square Mordecai and Rigby stood outside the door of Rick's apartment

"Rick we have get Louise out of here, this apartment building is going to be the first place they'll be looking for them." Said Vanessa

"I know but how to get her out of here without anyone seeing her." Rick said

Just the Scooby and the Gang arrived "I then we have an idea." Daphne came inside dress as Louise

"Are you kidding no body gonna think you're me, you have red hair, I have black hair." Louise said

Pinkie Pie take a look at Daphne "There's two Louise's?"

"Actually Daphne is gonna play decoy, once those 4 realize that it's not the real Louise—"

Archer takes out his gun "I'll start the rampage."

Vanessa said "Mr. Archer I think the Chief of Police would want to know who help them escape, before you go and shoot them down."

"Okay while you gets get set up we'll look for Dylan who is most likely with Golan." Josh said

In the meantime Dipper and the others head to an abandon apartment where they see a young 13-year-old boy all beat up and is bleeding in between his legs. Everyone then see Dylan holding a knife

"Hey you miss it." Dylan said

Mabel asked "Dylan did you emasculate this kid?"

"Maybe." Dylan said

"My Penis, she chopped off my Penis!"

"Just be lucky it was just your dick, your friend on the other hand."

Now inside the building "I'll ask again who put you bastards up to this did they help you escape?!" Paul punched the 2nd one in the stomach

"Dude break it up." Gumball held Paul back

Just then one of the boys pulled out a gun "Get back you'll never get a word out of any of us!"

Dipper stood in front of the young boy "Don't try it, your friend already got emasculated you wanna end up like him Once Dylan gets a hold of you?"

The boy was about to pull the trigger but Dipper Attacks with four rapid strikes causing the boy's hand to be chopped off

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Start talking before you lose your other arm?" Dipper demanded

"I can't say!"

Just then a laser beam hit the boy in the face killing him

"What the!?" Geoff look to his left and drew out one of his swords "You there show yourself!"

as everyone look over their shoulders they see Bradley Buttowski wearing a mask over his face

Finn then gave a glare "Brad Buttowski!"

"So he's one of the two who broke these infidels out of prison." Said Dylan

"Brad why are you doing this, You're not satisfied killing one of your mother's Pokémon, you have to break those 4 boys out if jail!?" Finn yelled

"Why should I answer to some dilweed who is the only human left in his dimension?" Brad said

"Who put you up to it?!" Finn demanded

Geoff steps in "Is it oblivious Finn, Brad here hates Pokemon that's why he did what he did on that day Kick had enough of his brother's shit and attack him however Brad had the upperhand but Kendall came and blasted his face forcing him to abandon his family. Brad you do know that aside from aside from your mother, your father tried to keep your family together after that incident.

-Flash Back

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

( _After Brad killed my sister I boarded the same resentment Kick has toward him, He's is not the only who wanted revenge, I too wanted to avenge my sister's death. That's why I became an Infernape; I knew Harold would bring Brad back so I waited for my chance to have him feel the same pain he causes my sister, maybe then my sister's soul can return to the planet knowing that her killer has been brought to justice._ )

"I understand your pain but killing Brad won't bring back your sister, death resolves anything." Curtis said

(Chespin)

"Okay what's this gathering is about?" Jerry asked

"Why Morty's dad doing here?" Rigby asked

"You're not the only who to know why Kendall come here." Jerry said

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

( _You really want to know Jerry Smith, they already know what happened to my sister when Brad killed her in cold blood._ )

Jerry's mouth drop after he hear what happened "Y-your sister is dead? Oh my god Harold didn't tell anyone that his Wife's Pokemon was killed by his own oldest son. I didn't know that Pokemon can also die. I was told that Pokemon can't die, their data gets reformed back into Egg form."

"That's Digimon not Pokemon." Jake said

( _He's right you know, you got us Pokemon confuse with the Digimon, It's Digimon who can't die, like you humans and our Humanoid counterparts the Pokemorphs we Pokemon can also die rather it's from old age or in a battle or in my sister's case murder by someone who hates Pokemon. I bet Brad was gonna do the same to Brianna's_ _Eeveelution if giving the chance, so I ask you have you ever been to_ _Lavender Town in the Kento Region?_ )

"I have been reading some Creepypasta stories about that town." Jerry then said "Harold I understand you're just protecting your Family but Brad did something that is very unforgivable. No Pokemon lover will ever forgive your oldest son if someone fines out about this."

"I know that but what should I supposed to do Jerry!?" Harold asked

Jerry "Call Mr. Fiji, tell him what happened maybe he'll understand and he'll give your Wife's Chimchar a Proper Burial in Lavender Town's House of memories."

-Flash Back ends-

"The pain that Chimchar bitch felt is nothing compare to what my brother's girlfriend did to me!" Brad's takes off his mask showing everyone the damaged made by Kendall's energy blast.

Dipper turned away in disgust "Don't any of you turn away from me, this is what Kendall did to half my face when she stuck her nose where it didn't belong! I can't even look at a mirror without seeing the damage she made!"

Dipper then said "If you're looking for pity you won't get any, no one is gonna give a pokemon murder pity."

"You tried to kill your own brother, what Kendall did to your face you brought that on yourself!" Finn dash towards Brad knocking him outside of the building.

Now outside Finn takes his sword and took a swing a Brad knocking him back down "You are gonna answer to what you done to every Pokemon trainer in all 6 regions, and to your own mother!"

Just then a group of Scotsmen spots Brad "There he is lads, that's the guy who have that big bounty on his head."

"Bounty, What Bounty?" Finn demanded

one of them Scotsmen explains "That boy has 11,000,000 Bell bounty on his head."

"The same goes for his accomplices 11,000,000 Bells for each of their heads."

"I'm out of here!" Brad takes off with the Bounty Hunters running after him

Geoff asked "Finn what was that all about?"

Finn explains "I don't know what Brad and his friends did but it cause them to get bounties on their heads."

Geoff said "A bounty, on man if Kick's dad ever fine out it'll tear him up, he's already toned up after he realize that Ms. Chicarelli been deceiving him and Kick's mom hoping to see Kick be killed by his brother but Kendall intervene and screwed up her plans."

"I know which is why I cannot let Harold about this." Said Finn

"What are you and Kick gonna do if Mr. Buttowski finds out on his own?" Dipper asked

"I'll speak to kick about this, but her now let's head back to the apartment." Finn said

In the meantime back at the Apartment two of the boys broke the door open and see a figure that looks like Louise

"We have you now you fucking slut!"

"We're gonna make you enjoy this!"

As the Lights turned on Daphne turned around and took off the hat "I'm sorry were you looking for someone?"

"You're not that rabbit hat slut!"

"It's a setup, let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Out of nowhere Archer takes his gun and shot both boys in their groin area "That's for laying your hand on my niece."

"What the shit Archer, do you have to shoot them in their dicks." Lana asked

"These boys need to be taught a lesson Lana, besides it work for South Park." Archer said

"But this isn't South Park." Fred said

"Hey at least they didn't get emasculate by Dylan, that's what she did with the other one." Mabel said

"Like that's even worst then getting shot in the Winnie." Shaggy said

"Oh what the Hell?" Lana asked

"Hey that have been used as a form of punishment in Medieval Europe." Dylan said

"Yes but we're not in that Era!" Lana said

"The guy was planning to rape a servant of Golan." Dylan yelled

"I don't care if you're—"

("Hey stop, right there!")

"Isn't that was Mr. Figgis's Voice?" Mabel said

Josh looked up "It's coming from the roof."

Now on the roof Cyril chase Phillip Frond to the edge of the roof "Claim down Mr. Frond I just want to ask you some questions."

"Don't move of the Rabbit gets it!"

Anais broke herself free and stomps on the guy's foot "you're not using me as your shield."

"Cyril, Anais what's going on." Josh asked

Cyril explains "I think I found out one of Barry's accomplices, His name is Phillip Frond."

"Frond he's the Counselor of Gene and Louise' old School before they were sent to the Academy." Josh said

"Wait isn't that guy dating Linda's sister Gayle?" Archer asked

"Not after she finds out what he been helping Barry do, Anais heard him on the Phone with Barry. It seems that Frond is the one who ordered those 4 boys to rape Louise once they step foot in station Square but he was expecting some of the locals to come to their aid." Cyril explains

"He already had Louise and Gene expelled why go through with this, what's this about Revenge?" Dipper asked

Anais said "Not only he help Barry set this trap up, while we were in Nowhere he gave those ODIN Agents the go ahead to Kill Gene and Tina."

"He what?" Louise look at Frond with a death glare on her face

"Yes it was me, but I didn't expect people to care about that brat!" Frond said

"You got me house destroyed in a sand storm, I'm getting my Mallet!" Eustace said

"You send 4 perverts to sexually assault Dylan and Louise when the first come here why?" Summer demanded

Dipper assumed "He wanted revenge for what Louise may or might have put him through or Barry talked him into this?"

"If he wanted to get back at Louise for whatever he caused him why drag Dylan into this!?" Summer said

"3 boys have lost their penis' and one of them is now dead because of you." Velma said

"Just what's this about Mr. Frond why side with an Evil Cyborg like Barry?' Josh demanded

"You should know what kind of person Louise is, she is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained." Frond said

"That's it? If you have a problem with her why didn't you talk to her or her parents?" Velma asked

"I tried that, god knows I tried but she still!" Frond yelled

"So you send those perverts to rape her?" Rick yelled

"But that doesn't explain why you tried to drag Dylan into this?" Summer said

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hold it!" Tina grabs Louise by the shirt

"Tina what are you doing, forget that fact that this bastard has been dating Aunt Gayle." Louise said

"Already forgot that."

Everyone then see that Tina is holding a deadly looking dagger in her hand

"Oh my glob, she's not planning to do what I think she's going to do with that dagger!" Jake asked

"Tina wait!"

"You betrayed my Family how could you!?" Tina take the Dagger and charged into Frond stabbing him in the mid-section

"T-Tina?"

Before Frond can say anything else Tina kicked him off the roof with the dagger still in his midsection

"I think she killed him." Pacifica said

Louise then walked over to Tina who has lower her head "Damnit Tina, I understand he and Barry said ODIN to kill you and Gene but that was my tag, I was to the one who -

Mabel grabs Louise

"What do you think you're doing Mabel?" Louise demanded

Mabel said "You don't wanna talk to Tina right now."

"Why not?" Louise demanded

"Have you ever heard of a Heroic BSOD? You may wanna stay away from her until she cools down." Geoff said

Louise said "But why him of all people would send 4 boys to gang rape me!?"

later on Julie found where Frond landed and kicked him on his side as he screamed in pain "My back!"

"He's still alive that's good."

"What are you talking about he send-"

Julie cuts her off "I know that there's something I need to know from him before he ends up like Ron. Out with it Frond, who else Besides Hugo joined Barry in this revenge plot?"

"Revenge Plot?"


	5. Journal Entry Arc Part 5

Hurricane Star II - Second Continuum (新超人戦士: ハリケーン・スター II - 2 番目の連続)  
Chapter 1 – Journal Entry Arc Part 5

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

Story Tags:  
Action

Adventure

Humor

Drama

Romance

Mystery

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

AU/AR

Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping

OCxCanon Shipping

CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover

Original Characters

Anime

Cartoon

Martial Arts

***************************************************************************************  
 ** _-Chapter 14-_**

Moments later once a TUFF Convoy came Julie handed Frond over to two TUFF Agents

"Gentleman this man is a part of Barry's cabal." Julie said

"Nice work Agent Katswell-Maiza."

"If this man knows anything we'll get it out of him."

Just as the Convoy takes off Jimmy Pesto, Jr, Zeke, Ollie and Andy came around

"Hey wasn't that Mr. Frond what did he do?" Zeke asked

"He's the one of the people and the reason me house is buried in sand!" Eustace yelled

"Eustace I must ask you to let it go." Cyril said

"Excuse me but weren't you in a wheel chair?" Jimmy Jr asked

"Yeah now Jimmy Jr brought it up, Cyril how are you able to walk on your two feet again?" Gumball asked

"Did Goku gave you a Senzu Bean?" Dipper asked

Cyril asked "No instead I was given a Blue Gel Capsule called a Healing Capsule, it's similar to the Senzu Beans Korin give the Z-Fighters."

Afterward Josh explain to Jimmy Pesto, Jr, Zeke, Ollie and Andy about what just happened and why Frond is now in Custody

"Frond is one of the people which this old fart is pissed by his house being buried in sand as he put it?" Jimmy Jr asked

Zeke asked "Tina, Tina Belcher had a Heroic BSOD in knifed Frond before Louise can get a hit on him?"

"Who can blame her a bunch of guys in Mask and Guns were send to kill her and Gene and it turned out that it's the guy why been dating her Aunt Gayle. It must have been too much for Tina to bear." Jimmy Jr said

"Yeah I rather not talk to her right now, she might jump at people." Daphne said

Velma look right at Louise "That goes for you too Louise."

"Who cares because of This Barry Character and his friends Muriel and I are homeless I'm going to whop this Edith woman and her husband." Eustace said

"Mr. Bagge you're forgetting Courage?" Mabel pointed out

"Get away from me!"

"No you're going back to the Skycarrier." Ericka grabs Eustace and use Instant Transmission to teleport herself back to the T.U.F.F Skycarrier

Julie asked "Fred can you and the Gang take Tina, Gene and Louise and their friends into your Van, I don't think they should be here right now."

"Why me?" Louise asked

"Barry may already know that Frond plan has failed and have been arrested by TUFF and your parents are on their way here, we need to get to them before Barry and his cohorts do." Julie said

"But—"

"Damnit Louise do not argue go!" Candace shouted pointing toward the Mystery Machine

"Okay it's time to end this Conspiracy." Alain said

Now onboard the T.U.F.F Skycarrier Ericka Brought Eustace into the lobby

"You people can't do this to me!" Eustace said

"No you stay here while we settle things back in Station Square."

Now in Station Square Bob and Linda are surrounded by Barry and his Co-Horst but then Alain sends down a cyclone blocking Hugo's way as the cyclone died down the other appeared

"Well both TUFF and the Chojin Senshi showed up, I wasn't expecting you guys to show up to soon." Barry said

Josh said "Skip it Barry, you have gone too far this we're taking you in."

"Under what charge young man?" Edith demanded

"Conspiracy, Conspiracy to Comment murder, Rape, destruction of public and private property there's no way to get around any of that this time." Julie said

Barry said "Like I'll go that easily."

"Dead or Alive you're coming with us." Kanji said

"Have you guys forgot about my friends from ODIN?" Barry asked

"But have you forgot about the International Task Force Agency." Just then serval Shurikens and Kunai were thrown as several ODIN Agents

"Where all of those Throwing Stars and Kunai came from?" Kanji asked

Everyone then see a female Anthro Cat dress in Blue Ninja gear

"You were there at the park." Connie said

"My name is Saiki Yoshimarua, my brother Hanzo is the chief of I.T.F.A."

"Damn I forgot about you guys." Barry said

Just then a squad of Ninja drop down "TUFF Agents, Chojin Senshi leave ODIN to us we'll hold them off while you put an end to Barry and his Co-Horst."

"You have our thanks." Alain said

"It's just you four now give yourselves up it's over!" Pearl said

Dipper then steps in "just a sec I want to have a word with Hugo."

"What do you want?" Hugo asked

Dipper said "You misused your job as health inspector in order to help this renegade Cyborg destroy two restaurants Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, which nearly killed Candace, Stacy and Summer. Barry forced Jimmy Sr.'s twin sons to lied to us sending us to the middle of Nowhere in order for Frond to send those ODIN Agents to kill Gene and Tina. When that failed Frond got 4 boys to jump both Dylan and Louise when they arrived here in Station Square in a failed attempt to Gang Rape Louise. Once Tina found out she lost it and almost committed something she can never undo. Now I ask you this why help someone like Barry in his pity revenge plot and to harm the lives to one man and his Family?"

"Wait Frond send those 4 boys to attack Louise in a gang Rape attempt?" Bob asked

"T-Tina knifed Frond when she found out it was him? Oh god she must be traumatized after all of that." Linda said

"Well Hugo do you have anything to say about this?" Dipper asked

"I wanted to shut down Bob's Restaurants for a while." Hugo stated

"But that doesn't mean you can misuse to job at Health Inspector, once people find out about this you and anyone else who's a part of this Conspiracy is going to jail." Dipper said

"What do you know you're just a 15-year-old kid, I was engaged to Linda but she chose to marry Bob instead, He doesn't deserve her, he never deserved her!"

Dipper Bright Slaps Hugo in the face "That's not something you to speak out against, look before I met Mattson there was a guy named Robbie who was Wendy boyfriend; I hated Robbie's guts just as you hated bob for marrying Linda. At least I showed some restrains when Mattson appeared and he trained me to use a sword and later I started to have relationship with Pacifica. If I didn't meet Mattson, I would have turned out like you hounding whoever Wendy decided to be with over something that could have been."

"Just what are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying that you can't always have these go your way, There's going to be times that you'll have to lose something in order to gain some else, I had to learn that the hard way, if you have any honor as a man I think you should surrender yourself and turn yourself in."

"That's some nice words Dipper; however this isn't about Hugo wanting to ruin Bob's life." Barry then extends his right arm right at Linda

"Barry don't!"

"Linda!"

As Barry fires a small, very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from his index finger Bob stood in front of Linda as the beam barrels down and pierces through Bob's chest

"Bob!" Archer yelled out

"Bobby!" Linda cried

"Looks like I missed no matter I was going to death beam bob anyway next it's Linda."

Hugo then sees Barry getting ready to target Linda "Barry this wasn't a part of the deal, you said that only Bob is going to die here not Linda!"

"Oh yeah I lied, I only told you that just to get you on board, BTW your partner Ron knew that and was going to warn you but…."

"But you killed him before he got that chance." then flames burst out of Julie's hands "Barry Dylan now you gone too far this time! This is it! It stops here! If you want to kill Linda, you'll have to get pass me to do it!"

As Barry was about to attack Linda Julie stood in his way and lands a punch to Barry pushing him back

"What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you T.U.F.F Idiots see I'm doing you all a favor by ridding the world of Archer and his extended family?" Barry yelled

"This was originally between you and Sterling; no one else except for you two but you went and dragged others into this, too many people got hurt because of you and those who sided with you!" Julie yelled

"Don't you see that Human-Anthro Agency you're apart of is better off if someone like Sterling Archer is not in it, haven't you mother told you the missions he had screwed up. You really want to be apart some an Agency where people like that is allowed to be a Field Agent? You should be turning those flames toward him not me!"

"You think Sterling Malory Archer is the only jigalow in this world? There are others like him some are worst then him, for an example Jimmy Pesto, Sr. god knows how many women he been in bed with." Julie stated

"Hey don't lump Jimmy with that Archer guy!"

"Hey who told her about all of that?" Jimmy Sr asked

without saying a word Barry raises his right arm at Linda

"You leave my sister alone you cybernetic bully!" Gayle yelled

"ENOUGH IF ENOUGH!"

Before Barry could make his move Julie rushes at Barry with a punch. Then, she attacks him with a fiery barrage of rapid punches and kicks and ends with Julie driving her fist into Barry's chest. Blood began to drip from the hole in Barry's chest.

"Julie I only wanted revenge on Archer, I beg you have mercy!"

"You killed someone who may or may not be Sterling's Half-brother and now you're asking for mercy, you don't deserve any pity or mercy you're going to hell to join Jack Rabbit." Julie said

"You really think that's the last you saw of him even if you do me in there's ano-"

Not wanted to hear what he's saying Julie proceeds to fire the blazing Final Galick Cannon right through Barry's chest, breaking through his back. Next Julie grabs his face and causing his head to blow up and then threw what remain of Barry into the sky and fires off and powerful Kamehameha sending Barry's remains off the planet and into the sun

"Burn in hell Barry Dylan." Julie said

One of the ODIN Agents look up and saw what happened "Oh shit, Barry just been jetasen into the sun by Kitty Katswell's Daughter!"

"Fall back, retreat!"

The remaining ODIN Agents takes off

"I expect no less from the Daughter of Agent Kitty Katswell." Saiki said

"Savaged! How can you do that to him?!" Edith demanded

Julie said "My father Jason Maiza is the Lt Commander of the Red Guard what do you think I was going to go easy on Barry after what he done?"

"The Red Guard?"

Eustace then smacks Edith onto the ground "I'm going to Mallet somebody and it's going to be you, lady!"

"Eustace! No she's an old lady about our age you can't!" Muriel said

"Well tell that to the girl with the Bunny ears just to knifed her husband." Eustace pointed to Louise who just stabbed Edith's husband in the gut

"Harold!"

(Muriel screams)

"Guys have you seen Louise she gave us the slip?" Shaggy asked

Julie turned around and see Louise turn her attentions toward Hugo when Shaggy and Scooby came around

"You got my father killed by that cyborg, now it's your turn!"

"Wait no! I never wanted this to happened I didn't know he was aiming to hurt your mother I wanted to ruin bob's life not end it! Please show me mercy!"

"Louise stops! He's begging for his life." Mabel said

"Don't try to stop me Mabel, I'm not you I'm not gone stand there and listen to someone's words! And I'm not like Batman who had that dumb Vow of not killing his enemies like the Joker who really need to go to hell and stay there!" Louise shouted

"Louise it's over, Barry is gone now, let Hugo and Edith go." Mabel said

"Let them go? My dad is dead because they help Barry and you want me to just let them go? They need to pay for it!"

Then Rick came around "Louise stop! Don't make yourself the enemy!"

"What are you talking My family and I are already their enemy. They got my dad killed by that scum bag Barry, they need die for it!" Tears of sadness stream down Louise's eyes

Rick then said "I understand you saw them kill your father but if you strike them down you'll be no better than they are, and that would mean that Barry has the last Laugh regardless if he's not around to see it."

Julie then said " He's right Louise this isn't the answer what you're planning to do will only breed more hatred, something we and those before us are trying to put an end to, I know you're upset but you haven't forgot haven't you?"

"Forgot what?" Louise asked

Steven reminded Louise "The Revive Stone Sunset has as long as that person didn't die of illness or old age they can be brought back to life."

"But Sunset can't use those Stone of hers, it'll be another year before she can use it again." Louise said

"But we still have the 7 Wishing Orbs We can use that to bring your dad back to life, did you hear that Mr. Belcher? We are going to bring you back!" Steven said with tears in his eyes

The Malory steps in "Wait a sec Steven let's not do that just yet, I don't trust people like Hugo or Edith."

"That Granddaughter of yours killed my husband!" Edith said

Julie gave Harold a healing Capsule and he is quickly healed

"Wha-What happened?"

"He's okay how?" Hugo asked

"That's not for you to know." Malory said

Later on T.U.F.F please Hugo along with Edith and Harold Cranwinkle under arrest  
 ** _  
_** ** _-Chapter 15-_**

Now with Dudley and Rowen who reached their destination

"So this is where Quacky the Duck been hiding since TUFF's last encounter with him?" Rowen asked

"That's where that guy told us where to find him." Dudley said

"Let me guess you TUFF Agents also got the same info?"

Rowen look to his left "I saw you before, You're the one who help Stacy get Candace and Summer out of harms was when Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's got destroyed."

Justin said "Yes that's me anyway some guy as told Director Hanzo that Quacky the Duck would be here."

"Same with us." Dudley said

Now side Rowen, Dudley and Justin fine Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose "I was expecting Dudley Puppy to come here but why Rowen Raiya and one of the guys from ITFA doing here?"

"Skip the BS Quacky what's this about?" Rowen demanded

"I have to guess it's revenge on your friend Dudley." Justin said

"Back off Squirrel boy we're not here for that." The Sharing Moose said

"Then why are you here?" Rowen demanded

Quacky the Duck explains "You guys want to know who else sided with Barry Dylan right?"

The Sharing Moose said "With him being sent to the sun by Kitty's Katswell's Daughter there's no reason for us to keep quite."

"You would betray ODIN?" Justin asked

"No we don't work for them, The Cyber Psycho Cyborg forced us into joining his group he took over by force, beside with him gone The Sharing Moose and I don't have to side with those guys anymore." Said Quacky the duck

"You do know once they find out that you double cross them whoever is left of ODIN will come after you two." Rowen said

"We have a plan for that if Quacky and I cross the bridge, now listen up."

-Flash back ends-

Now back with Vincent Stoppable and Trunks

"So happened after Quacky and the Moose decided to talk?" Vincent asked

Trunks explains "After T.U.F.F arrested Hugo Habercore, Edith and Harold Cranwinkle all 3 were brought on charges of Conspiracy and treason against the United Earth Federation, as for Phillip Frond he was given a 25-year sentence for his part. And from what Quacky and The Sharing Moose told Rowen, Dudley and Justin those two threw some people under the bus, it turned out that there were others who cooperated with Barry in his revenge plot one of the people Quacky and The Sharing Moose brought up is a daytime talk-show host named Chuck Charles according to his ex-wife blames the Belchers for his show being cancelled and harbors a grudge against them. More than 5 people whose names were not reviled were a part of the conspiracy. Once the Red Guard came down on them they quickly turned on each other. As for the rest they either turn themselves in or committed suicide in order to avoid capture."

"That's good to heard but there's still Tina, Gene and Louise they lost their father." Vince said

"How they are gonna get these Wishing Orbs anyway they are not like the Dragon Balls." Nel said

"From after Bob was killed and Barry was defeated sterling offer Linda and the kids to stay with him and Lana until Josh and the others gather the Wishing Orbs." Trunks said

"Now that's also leave the part with Zim." Vincent said

Trunks explains "Yeah about that as you, Sara and Nel know Duncan Shortail still has Tony Stark's Prototype Armor, my mother asked for the blueprints she think there's a weak point we can use to shut down that weapons systems."

"Let me guess Zim found out about the Blueprint and decided to steal it." Sara said

"Yeah but he got problems with his plans."

-Flash ends-

Skips enters the room and tied Zim to the chair, the following day everyone sees who they caught "It's an Irken." Starfire said

"A Tamaranean since when these humans allowed your people here?" Zim demanded

"Starfire has been on Earth for some while, so what brings an Irken here didn't the Tallest know that there are also Saiyans on this planet as well?" Vegeta demanded

"The Saiyans, Ha I heard that Frieza destroy them and their home world." Zim said

"Not all of the Saiyans where destroyed by Frieza from what we know Goku and Vegeta are the only full blooded Saiyans left  
everyone else is half Saiyan." Starfire explains

"Frieza didn't make sure there's no trace of those monkeys left? No wonder he lost to a Saiyan."

"Frieza is in hell paying for what he done now answer me why did the Tallest send you here?" Vegeta demanded

"What do you think Saiyan? I had been order to get this Planet ready for Irken conquest." Zim stated

Vegeta laughed "You take over this planet, in case you didn't notice beside someone like Kakarot you'll have to deal with others who have protected this planet long before you step foot here."

"Enough of this let's send him back to where he came from" Benson shouted

Starfire then said "Wait a sec I don't believe this Irken knows that the Earth is a member of the Galactic federation, therefore there's no reason for Zim to be here."

"What is that Tamaranean speaking about?" Zim demanded

Benson explains "Had it ever accrued to you that Earth became a part of the Galactic federation this means you're breaking the laws when you came here."

"I see The Irkens are forbidden to take planets that's apart of the Galactic Federation." Vegeta said

"Why would the Tallest send Zim to knowing full well that it's illegal for an Irken to come here." Starfire asked

"Because he made himself look human, using fake human eyes and hair, what a cheap way to make people believe he's human, you have to be a total idiot to fall for this." Benson said

"You're right these humans are total fools." Zim mocked

"Hey not all humans are the total fools as you claim us to be." Cyborg said

Jaco slaps the handcuff on Zim "There's no need to worry I have contacted the Galactic Federation and they are sending a Convoy."

"Hey who' are you?" Zim demanded

"He's a friend of Bulma's older sister his name is Jaco and he's from the Galactic Portal." Starfire said

"The Galactic Portal?" Zim said

Starfire said "You do know that there a Galactic Portal keeping your People from invading planets that is a part of the Galactic Federation."

"Oh Nice your Humans got this Tamaranean to believe your earth lies."

Just then Jaco karate chopped Zim from behind knocking him out

-Flash Back ended-

Vincent recap what happened "After Jaco knocked Zim out the next day a Federation Convoy came and Jaco escorted Zim onboard afterward the "The Galactic Federation send an E-mail to my mom's website telling me and Nel that the Convoy was attacked."

Sara recap "It was soon learned that a female Irken named Tak was the one who attacked the Convoy in order to get to Zim."

-Flash Back-

Sara called for her Ship and all 3 took off into the extradimensional space, now inside the barriers Tak steps out of the Mecha "I have waited for this moment Zim after what I heard you did to our people?"

"What are you talking about?" Zim demanded

"You forgot already? Damn you're so dumb! You forgot how you insulted Lord Beerus!?" Tak screaming

"Oh not this again!'

"I don't care with you believe me or not, all I know is that our race is gone all thanks to you!"

"Tak stop what you're doing!"

Vincent jumps with along with Sara and Nel "You there you shouldn't be here." Said Nel

"You know the truth don't you, you know why my people is gone all because of him!" Tak then tosses Zim into the ground "It's his fault he need to die for it!"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Vincent asked

"He's the one who flip off Lord Beerus and cause him to destroy the Irken race, they are all gone all because of Zim he just had to anger the God of Destruction!" Tak screamed

"Wait Zim is the cause of that?" Sara asked

"You're the one who flip off Lord Beerus, what were you thinking you cause the destruction didn't you care about your own people?" Vincent asked

-Flash Back ended-

"Still in denial of what he did to cause Lord Beerus to destroy his people he pulled a Superboy-Prime on us and causing the events of our timeline to be altered. Trunks do you thinks that Zim and Tak are still alive?"

Trunks said "I don't think so from what the Guardians of the Galaxy have told there was no way Zim or Tak could live from that."

Just then Vincent got a message from Josh "It's Josh he said that they have the Wishing Orbs and want me and Nel to meet them as the Titans Tower."

"Okay I'll return the time Scroll back to the Supreme Kai of time." Trunks said


End file.
